Caminos cruzados, destinos unidos
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Como buena amante del Jerida, he decidido subir esta historia, si te gusta esta pareja, si queres acción, peleas épicas, romance y lemon te aseguro que amarás este fic ¿Qué dices?¿Le das una oportunidiad a mi fic? O ¿Te da miedito leer algo distinto?Ojalá y lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo, subiré una vez por semana. Lamento si ofendió el anterior summary PERDÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Resumen

Ah pasado un mes desde que Jack Frost es Guardian, pero aún así pocos niños creen en el, tan solo unos pocos de Burgués.

El mismo tiempo ha transcurrido desde que Merida y su madre remendaron el vínculo, las clases de cómo ser princesa siguen pero no habrá matrimoños arreglados (para alivio de la peliroja)

Jack ahora tiene su base en la Antártida, aunque sigue visitando muy seguido a Norte

Estaba una mañana viajando para hacer nevar en Escocia cuando un fuerte remolino de viento negro lo atrapó, no sabía que pasaba, el viento era su amigo, por qué le hacía eso? Una figura gris se presentó ante el, dentro de ese remolino que parecía existir solo para el... Pitch

\- Hasta siempre Frost - dijo con su voz retorcida y macabra, luego de eso todo se puso negro, no pudo distinguir nada.

No supo cuanto tienpo estuvo inconciente, solo que estaba en un árbol, en un bosque en quién sabe donde.

Mientras tanto, la princesa peliroja está en su día de no ser princesa y va directamente al bosque a practicar con sus queridas dianas.

Se cruzaran sus caminos? Qué pasará? Descúbranlo haciendo clik en este fic!


	2. Eres un espíritu? Seh como no

Ha pasado un mes desde que Jack Frost se ha vuelto uno de los guardianes de los niños. A pesar de eso, tan solo pueden verlo Jamie, su hermana, y sus amigos, en otras palabras los mismos que lo ayudaron a salvar a los niños de Pitch.

Aunque sin duda hubo otros avances, por ejemplo logró un mejor trato con Bunnnymund, y ahora tenía su propio _fuerte_ como los demás guardianes, el suyo estaba ubicado en la Antártida, un lugar muy cómodo para el. No era un gigantesco palacio, era una casa de dos pisos, con un globo terráqueo igual al de Norte en la sala de estar, un sofá mullido, una mesa, una cocina (con amplia variedad de frutas que le encantan comer congeladas) y en el piso de arriba su cuarto, el baño y otro cuarto cuya existencia fue un error de cálculo de los yetis y que usaba para guardar lo que le regalaban los pocos niños que creían en el, disimulada por un campo de fuerza que solo permitía que la casa fuera vista a quien el quisiera, cortesía de Norte. A quien visitaba seguido, y francamente estaba comenzando a ver como a un padre

Eran al rededor de las 10:42 de la mañana, acababa de despertar, estaba despeinado y con hambre, se dirigió a su baño, miró su inutil ducha -_ ¿Seguro fueron los yetis los que construlleron mi casa? O fueron los Elfos_? - pensó en voz alta - *bostezo* Bueno, hoy va a nevar en... Escocia! - dijo con entusiasmo mientras se desperezaba, se dirigía a la cocina, congelaba una frasa y se la comía. Se dirigió a la puerta - viento llebame! - exclamó alegre, para luego salir volando a gran volocidad por el cielo - Primera parada Escocia! - gritó simplemente para llenar la ausencia de sonido, cuando estaba llegando, una especie de torvellino negro lo envolvió. ¿Qué estaba pasanso? ¿Por qué solo a el? Se preguntó, su pregunta no tardó en ser contestada pues una figura de piel grisásea y túnica negra se presentó ante el... Pitch

\- Tú - alcanzó a decir el guardián de la diversión

\- Hasta siempre Frost - dijo con su voz retorcida y macabra. Luego de eso Jack perdió la conciencia, no supo cuanto estuvo inconciente, solo sabía que era de día y estaba sobre un árbol, en un bosque, en quién sabe dónde... Genial... (Sarcásmo!)

Había transcurrido el mísmo tiempo desde que Merida y su madre habían remendado el vínculo y había despedido alfín a los Lords y a sus "agradables" hijos.

Había conceguido tener un día a la semana de _no ser princesa_ y podía practicar arquería en el castillo despues de las lecciones claro, aunque el bosque era más divertido, había más obstaculos y dificultades para practicar.

Aunque su madre y sus hermanos ya no aceptaban postres de ella, lo cual tenía sus muy notables beneficios a pesar de que le molestaba un poco esa desconfianza. De una u otra forma hoy era su día de no ser princesa, en ese momento estaba dirigiendose a los establos a toda prisa llebándose por delante a cuanta cosa, persona u animal estuviera en su camino. Hasta llegar por fín a su adorado caballo/mejor amigo y montar directo al bosque, disparando a cuanta diana estuviera en frente, hasta que vio algo raro, desde cuando había hielo en un bosque, en pleno verano! Angus se resbaló y fueron a parar a un pequeño claro en el cual descansaría un rato, un momento ¿Y su flecha? ¿Donde la había dejado? Juraría que la tenía antes de caerse, seguramenta estaría en algún árbol, luego la buscaría, si se acordaba... Se recostó contra un árbol y un minuto o dos despues su flecha calló al piso, eso no podía ser! La flecha obviamente estaba clavada alguién tenía que haberla sacado de ahí.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? - no hubo respuesta. Disparó una flecha hacia alguna de las ramas del árbol, casualmente la rama en la que Jack estaba recostado, este la saco y volvió a tirarla.

\- Puedes dejar de tirarme flechas? Se esta haciendo molesto - comentó con desgano sin siquiera pensar que esta le había escuchado.

\- Lo haría si bajaras - le respondió Merida casi sin pensar. Jack sorprendido de que le contestara, bajo como un rayo ante ella, que al verlo lo primero que pensó fue que era un forastero, alfín un hombre sin falda! Gloria! Hasta podría llorar de alegría - Puedes oírme? - le preguntó, antes de abrazarla y comprobar que no la traspasaba - sii! Puedes! Al fin! - Merida comenza a asustarse, qué mier... coles le pasaba a ese sujeto? Por qué tantos abrazos? Y tanta alegría? De qué se había perdido?

\- Si si puedo, verte, oírte y tocarte, como a cualquier ser humano - dijo algo incomoda, el espíritu pareció notarlo y se separó algo avergonzado

\- Perdona... Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó intentando entablar conversación con una, extrañada Merida a la cual el sentido común le avisaba que se fuera pero la curiosidad le exigía que se quedara; al final la curiosidad venció y le respondió al espíritu, recostandose cómoda contra el árbol

\- Merida - le respondió cerrando los ojos

\- Lindo nombre - le contestó

\- Y tú? - preguntó la peliroja

\- Mm yo soy... espera no lo sabes? Ahora estoy confundido - dijo recostandose junto a la peliiroja, o más bien jugando con su loco y despeinado pelo

\- Debería? - cuestionó, volviendo a extrañarse con el personaje que ahora estaba muy divertido jugando con su pelo

\- No, sí ahh no sé - quedó medio pensativo, pero se distrajo de nuevo con esa maraña de rizos pelirojos, volviendo a jugar como un niño con ellos

\- Por qué juegas tanto con mi pelo? Se puede saber? - dijo sacándoselo de las manos, pero el volvió a agarrar un mechón y comenzó un intento fallido de trenza

\- Es muy loco y rojo... Me gusta - comentó - parece que alguién no está acostumbrada a los alagos - se rió

\- Por? - preguntó aún sin entender que ese calor en sus mejillas indicaba que estaba sonrojada

\- Porque tu cara le hace competencia a tu pelo y le gana - respondió aguantando las ganas de reír, se veía tierna sonrojada

\- Qué? Ahh no te rías - dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas, que Jack no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, wo la peliroja tenía fuerza

\- Jajaja que tierna te sonrojas por todo - siguió riendo, ahora estaba roja de rabia

\- Callate! - le espetó, ese chico se estaba poniendo molesto - brrr que frío - se quejó estaba haciendo frío allí y ese chico estaba descalso - bueno, como te llames está haciendo frío deberías ponerte zapatos

\- Jaja soy Jack y tranquila estoy bien el frío no me afecta - le restó importancia

\- Cómo que no te afecta? - preguntó con cueriosidad escrita en la frente

\- Si supieras rojita... - comentó en el aire

\- Rojita? Si supiera qué? - por qué le decía así?

\- Te queda bien de apodo, y lo otro no lo entenderías - siguió restándole importancia, a propósito para que le diera curiosidad

\- ¿Cómo que no lo entendería? - ¿le estaba diciendo tonta?

\- No lo entenderías - siguió que facil era jajaja

\- Sí lo entendería! No soy tonta! - exclamó casi haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita que enterneció sobremanera a Jack

\- Pues te diré si supieras quien crea el frío y la nieve - completó ahora la tennía en la bolsa

\- Sí sé - contestó nunca creyó que las clases, lecciones o lo que fuera que su madre le diera fuera útiles hasta ese día

\- Entonces ya sabes quien soy? - preguntó ya seguro

\- Jack no? Lo habías dicho hace rato - dijo como si fuera obvio

\- Empecemos de nuevo, quién crea el frío y la nieve? - preguntó con la venita en le frente

\- Herr Winter - respondió la chica sin dudar

\- Mm no sabía que me conocieran por ese nombre - comentó pensativo

\- A ti no al señor del invierno sí - respondió con una pequeña risa

\- Woah eres una cabeza dura, supongo que me tendré que presentar, Mi nombre es Jack Frost, si alguna vez una ventisca helada azotó este lugar, si nevó o hizo frío, si alguna vez una bola de nieve de dudoso origen te golpeó antes de empezar una guerra de nieve ten por seguro que he sido yo! - se presentó con una sonrisa que se borró con la risa incrédula de Merida - debo suponer que no me crees - Merida en su risa hizo un esfuerzo por negar con la cabeza - pues yo encantado te lo demuestro - le dijo tomando su cayado golpeando contra el piso y congelando un árbol, ante la asombrada mirada de Merida - Ahora me crees rojita? - le preguntó arqueando una ceja

\- Te creo - dijo al fin - me prestas tu bastón? - preguntó con ojos ilusionados

\- Bien jiji - dijo escapándosele algunas risas, ante el fallido intento de congelar de la peliroja - en serio creíste que funcionaría? - preguntó carcajeandose

\- Sih - confesó avergonzada y sonrojada

\- Ayy eres una ternura! Ahora devuelveme el cayado - dijo controlando el ataque de risa que segundos atrás había tenido

\- Bien aquí tienes - dijo en un mohín - Oye y se puede saber qué haces aquí? Digo es verano, no invierno, ni siquiera llegó el otoño jajaja

\- No sé ni en donde estoy - dijo recordando que no había venido a jugar

\- Cómo?

\- Pues yo venía de mi casa en la Antártida - Antár- qué? Dónde estaba eso? - iba a Escocia para hacer nevar y de repente apareció Pitch en un remolino negro - Pitch y ese quién era?- y antes de que pudiera hacer nada PUFFF me desmaye! Y cuando desperté, una linda peliroja - cree que soy linda? Kyaa siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas - me disparó una flecha no dos - ups jeje vergüeenzaa! - y luego nos conocimos y me cayó de lo más bien aunque no pudo descubrir quien era hasta que se lo dije - hey! Lo codeé - auch

Así paso la tarde en que se conocieron, entre risas, juegos, guerras de nieve, bromas de parte de la princesa y del espíritu.

\- Bueno Jack ha sido divertido y la he pasado genial, pero debo volver al castillo o me regañarán - dijo apenada - nos vemos otro día

\- Hasta luego Meri - dijo con una sonrisa boba, decidiendo que quería ver el castillo así que la seguiría. - _Claro es por eso que la seguimos_ \- habló su conciencia - _callate_! - se calló a sí mismo.

La princesa cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo agradeciendo ser buena jinete para no atropellar a nadie, llegó al castillo donde una sirvienta la dejo pasar y le avisó que en breve cenarían. En la cena resivió el regaño de su madre por llegar tan tarde y se excusó diciendo que no notó el tiempo porque se había entretenido cabalgando y teniendo a su padre de su lado fue facil evitarse un castigo.


	3. Primer beso

**Hola! **

**Espero y les haya gustado lo que han leído hasta ahora, estoy muy contenta con el review de PrincessLuna004 muchas gracias, en serio me animó a subirlo porque la verdad pensé que a nadie le había interesado el fic. Chica aprovecho para decirte que amo tu fic Sigue tu destino y espero ansiosa el 5º cap jeje**

**Sobre mi anterior resumen en serio lo lamento si ofendí a alguién no era mi intención, lo que puse era más bien una broma, bueno no me queda mucho por decir además de que los invito a leer un one-shot de un anime que me ha gustado muchísimo. PrincessLuna004 espero tu próximo review por cierto te dedico el cap. **

**Sin más que decir disfrútenlo ^-^**

* * *

Una vez pasada la cena, y evitado el castigo, Merida se dirigió a su nueva habitación, esta era parecida a la anterior pero con unas pocas diferencias, empesando por un lindo ventanal, ya que en su otra habitación paso una gran desesperación tratando de escapar para librar a su madre y a pesar de que sabía que la situación no se repetiría, las ventanas chicas le recordaban ese momento, por lo tanto había incistido en cambiarse a otra habitación del palacio, otra diferencia, era que había un gran tablón de madera plagado de espadas de distintos calibres, materiales, adornos, y mangos tallados, claro que había tallado los mangos ella misma, eso era lo que identificaba las espadas como suyas. Un perchero que en ves de ser usado para ropas era usado para sostener sus carcajs y su arco nuevo. En el centro de la habitación había un tronco de madera pulido (fijo al piso) al cortaba cuando estaba aburrida o enojada. Un armario con mil vestidos y ni uno que le gustara, a escepción claro de los tres vestidos cómodos que tenía primeros en la fila. Contra una de las paredes había un sillón de madera con osos tallados en el respaldo y unos cojines para hacerlo cómodo. En el inicio de la zona de su cama resaltaba una alfombra blanca con bordes marrones, suavecita, perfecta para revolcarse cuando estaba cansada y/o aburrida; sobre esta una cama de madera con techo y telas colgantes, primera sábana blanca, segunda negra y el acolchado verde oscuro. Contra la pared siguiente había un escritorio, en el cual resaltaban dibujos de Angus y unas velas recién prendidas.

Definitivamente ser princesa tenía sus ventajas, aunque las desventajas las igualaban notablementa la primera prueba eran esas odiosas clases de modales y etiqueta tan aburridas. Pero habitaciones como esa hacían valer la pena el sufrimiento de los vestidos apretados y los molestos corsés. Especialmente por el baño que tenía en la puerta siguiente a la de su armario, umm si pudiera tirar todos esos vestidos y la mayoría de los zapatos, tendría suficiente espacio para practicar algo de tiro con arco en su habitación, seguro que las chicas de la aldea los apreciarían mejor que ella, tomó uno de los vestidos cómodos, lo dejó sobre su cama y se dirigió a su baño que concist

* * *

ía en una gran tina con rocas hirviendo en una parte de la base, provablemente Moudie las habría puesto luego de servir la cena. Palpó el agua para comprovar la temperatura y con una sonrisa se desvistió y dejo que el agua caliente la relajara, recordando paso a paso todo lo que le sucedió durante su día favorito de la semana, recordando especialmente bien al guapo espíritu que había conocido.

Una vez terminado el baño se dirigió (en ropa interior por si lo dudaban jeje) a su habitación y seguidamente y como ya se había hecho parte de su rutina se tiró en su suave alfombra, jugando como una niña, una vez pasado su momento de infantilidad se recostó en la alfombra y miró al techo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto. Una vez pasados unos cuantos minutos se lebantó, tomó su vestido y se dirigió al escritorio para dibujar un rato.

d52;a039;d52;a039;Jack POVd52;a039;d52;a039;

Luego de que perdí de vista a Merida, me fui volando al pueblo, suponiendo que un castillo sería fácil de encontrar, y lo fue.

Luego de que yo le contase como era mi casa, le pregunté cómo era su habitación, porque provablemente no podría describir todo el castillo, y si mal no recordaba ella me había dicho que su habitación estaba alejada de todas las otras y tenía un ventanal desde desde el cual podía verse el bosque y las montañas, así que me dirigí a la parte más cercana al bosque del castillo, volé hasta que vi un ventanal con las cortinas a medio correr, me fijé en lo que había allí y pude asegurar sin que nadie me lo dijera que esa era la habitación de Merida, qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno, los arcos, flechas y espadas daban una pista, pero lo que me hizo estar seguro fue que la piesa tenía ligerísimos toques femeninos, como la alfombra y la cama, sin mencionar que esa era la única habitación con ventanal.

Esperé un rato y vi entrar a mi peliroja amiga, iba a llamarla pero me dio curiosidad ver que hacía y me quedé viendo. La vi observar su cuarto, entrar en lo que parecía ser un vestidor y luego dejar sobre la cama un vestido. Y entrar a la puerta que le seguía a la del vestidor, parecía contenta, pensé en entrar, pero lo descarté Merida se asustaría si me viera en su habitación.

Como una media hora despues Merida salió de la habitación y... Santa madre de Dios estaba en... En ropa interior! Qué vergüenza!

Traté de mirar para otro lado pero mis ojos nuevamente se dirigieron a la peliroja que estaba jugando como una niña en la alfombra, haciendola más apetecible a mi vista, mi mente estaba completamente absorta en ver a la peliroja que ahora yacía recostada en su alfombra, estaba perdido en como subía y bajaba su pecho mientras normalizaba su respiración, que raro era ver a una princesa de 16 y medio revolcarse en una alfombra y aseguraba que haciendo ángelitos en la misma, pero no por eso me disgustaba, honestamente estaba lejos de disgustarme. Sentí un tirón en la entrepierna - oh oh - pensé, eso no era bueno, si estaba sonrojado antes ahora estaba seguro que me veía más rojo que el pelo de la peliroja la que estaba espiando, traté de despejar mi mente pero la imagen había quedado grabada en mi cerebro, noté, como la chica se paraba y se dirigía a su cama, seguí al pie de la letra cada movimiento de Merida, devorandola con la mirada, hasta que se puso su dichoso vestido, y se dirigió al escritorio. Esperé a que el sonrojo se fuera y llamé a la ventana.

d52;a039;d52;a039;Fin Jack POVd52;a039;d52;a039;

Jack llamó a la ventana de Merida, esta se sobresaltó por el ruido, pero la curiosidad la arrastró a la ventana y vio con una sonrisa que se borró al pensar que alguién podría verlo, que se trataba de su nuevo amigo que estaba ahí.

Merida se apresuró a abrir la ventana, agradeciendo mentalmente tener un ventanal lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo pasar, lo abrió de par en par y el frío no se hizo esperar, como tampoco el sonrojo de Jack al ver a Merida quien no notó el sonrojo del guardián

\- Qué haces aquí bobo! - le gritó

\- No te alegras de verme rojita? - le preguntó disfrazando la tristeza que le producía eso con gracia

\- No es eso bobo - una sensación de alivio lo invadió - lo que pasa es que es de noche, estas en mi habitación y si entra una sirvoenta y ve que no estoy sola puedo darme por muerta! O peor, por monja! - su voz sonaba algo horrorizada

\- Primero creo que deberías reorganizar tus prioridades, segundo si no quieres que venga nadie haz algo menos de ruido - rió un poco y se recostó en la cama de Merida - mmm que cómoda es tu cama -

\- ¡Sal de ahí me la vas a escarchar! - le reclamó merida, no quería escarcha en su cama - ¡No quiero pescar un resfriado!

\- Tranquila no la voy a escarchar - le dijo volteando a ella, encontrando una realmente agradable vista de una Merida agachada buscando su cinta para el cabello, se sonrojó al instante, ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a su cabeza? Nervios, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, y no iban a causar nada bueno...

\- Oye Frost - lo llamó dandose la vuelta y este asintió con la cabeza tratando de mirar a otro lada para que la chica no notara su sonrojo - prestame tu palo, cayado o lo que sea - le pidió o más bien le ordenó

\- Pero que forma más educada de pedir las cosas ¿Quién te enseñó esos modales? Jajajajaja - rió el joven pasandole su cayado a Merida

\- ¿Viste? No hay nadie con mejores modales que yo - dijo y al segundo ambos jóvenes soltaron unas somoras carcajadas - jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ni yo me la creo

\- Ni tú ni nadie jajajajaja - siguió riendo Jack, ya no estaba nervioso, se sentía cómodo con ella

\- ¡Princesa! - habló desde el otro lado de la puerta Moudie

\- ¿Qué pasa Moudie? - dijo a la vez que empujaba a Jack hacia abajo de su cama, recibiendo una mirada de duda e ira por parte del peliblanco -

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó la sorprendentemente cuerda mujer

\- Sí claro, ya le abro - dijo para luego acercarse a la puerta y abrirla

\- Gracias, he venido a avisarle que se ha desatado una tormenta de nieve y que sus padres, han decretado que nadie salga de sus habitación para evitar riesgos - dijo con muy rápido la atolondrada mujer

\- Bien, no saldré, ¿Necesita algo? ¿No sé un abrigo? Yo más que encantada le presto uno o hasta se lo regalo - exclamó viendo la forma perfecta para deshacerse de algo de esa ropa y ayudar a los sirvientes a no tener frío, todos ganaban.

\- No, no princesa, no podría pedirle uno de sus abrigos es usted muy amable pero no puedo aceptar la oferta, yo ya me voy a mi habitación, que pase buena noche - Merida aún sin rendirse le contestó

\- No se haga problema yo tengo mucha ropa, y usted que tanto me a cuidado, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle algo para que se abrigue, es obligación aceptar - se anticipó antes de que la mujer se negara, corrió a su armario y tomó tantos abrigos como pudo - dele uno a cualquier sirviente que tenga frío - dicho esto le entregó los abrigos a una conmovida Moudie de que su princesa fuera tan bondadosa

Una vez que Moudie se hubo ido, Merida cerró la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de Jack.

\- ¿Por qué provocaste una tormenta de nieve? -preguntó

\- Mmm no sé... Costumbre supongo, cuando llego a los lugares suele venir conmigo una tormenta de nieve fuerte la primera vez y más tranquila el tiempo que me quede - mientras iban hablando Merida se caminaba hacia su amigo para ayudarlo

Se agachó hacia el y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a lebantarse de abajo de la cama pero calculó mal la fuerza que necesitaría y calló sobre el, lo siguiente que paso, fue como si hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, Jack la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a el con una lentitud tortuosa, la peliroja cerró los ojos sin intención alguna de detenerlo.

Cuando sus bocas al fin se unieron fue mágico, ni Jack ni Merida habían probado algo que supiera tan bien, ese delicioso contraste entre la boca cálida de Merida y la boca fría de Jack era simplemente único, sin saber cuando sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder, poco a poco el peliblanco se fue recostando contra la cama, quedando Merida a horcajadas sobre el, en otras palabras una sensación deliciosa. Se separaron por falta de aire, quedando entre ellos un fino hilo de saliba que Jack de encargó de tragar y tomar nuevamente de la nuca a la princesa para acercarla hacia sí en un beso más apasionado

* * *

**Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer**


	4. Moudie no digas nada

Pasaron los minutos y se tuvieron que separar, Merida se acurrucó contra el pecho del espíritu que la abrazó por la cintura

\- Eso fue... Intenso - concluyó Jack

\- Me gustó - dijo la princesa hundiendo su cara en el cuello del peliblanco, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al notar como chocaba el aliento de la peliroja contra su cuello.

\- A mí no me molestaría repetirlo - insinuó Jack, sujetando a Merida por la barbilla y uniendo sus labios a los de ella nuevamente. Esta vez fue algo más brusco, se abrió paso en la boca de la chica, y comenzó a explorarla sin delicadeza causandole algún que otro gemido a la peliroja, que no hacía sino disfrutar del beso y corresponderlo lo mejor que podía. Comenzó a sentir algo duro bajo su entrepierna, sabía que las manos de Jack estaban en su cadera, eso significaba que el se había exitado? [O/O]

Jack se sonrojó furiosamente al notar, le apretados que comenzaban a sentirse sus pantalones, y fue peor cuando sintió como su miembro palpitaba, se separó del beso completamente avergonzado con una cara de las mil y una disculpas, y para aumentar su sufrimiento a su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando vio a Merida semi desnuda, - _Gracias vida -_ pensó el muchacho

\- Yo... Lo siento... Perdona... Ahhh Dios que vergüenza!

\- No, no es que tú... Ah eres hombre al fin y al cabo, debí imaginar que algo así pasaría, ¡Kya esto es muy vergonzoso!

-En eso te doy la razón nunca en mis 300 años de vida me pasó algo tan vergonzoso jajajajaja - dijo recuperando su habitual gracia

\- 300? Encerio eres tan viejo? - se unió dejando de lado esa vergüenza e incomodidad que segundos atrás había sentido

\- Oye no me digas viejo, deberías ver a los demás guardianes! Yo soy el más joven - se defendió riendo

\- El más joven? Woa todos ahí son unos vejetes - comentó

\- Cuando eres inmortal como moi los años pasan pero a menos que comas en exeso tu no cambias - dijo haciendo reír a la peliroja

\- Jajaja entonces qué se siente ser inmortal? - le preguntó curiosa

\- Pues cuando nadie te ve, 300 años de soledad son una tortura, estaba solo por completo, nadie me veía,mnadie me escuchaba y nadie se reía de mis bromas, eso era lo peor - contó con dramatismo impreso en cada letra que pronunció

\- Uish que feo - comentó Merida, ella tenía por lo menos a sus hermanos y a sus padres, podía hacer bromas y la gente la oía y veía, no podía imaginar la vida como la de Jack

\- Lo sé, pero las cosas mejoraron, ahora soy un guardian, algunos niños me ven y estas tú - lo último lo dijo sin pensarlo, y se sonrojo al norarlo, al igual que su acompañante, que le dio un golpe amistoso en las costillas para que dejara de avergonzarla - auch - se quejó - ¿Por qué me pegas? A caso no estás tu? Porque estoy seguro de que te siento aquí mismo - dijo señalandole donde y como estaba sentada, pero cuando la chica quiso lebantarse completamente apenada - Yo nunca dije que te daba permiso de lebantarte rojita - dijo sujetándolade la cintura

\- Jajaja Jack ya sueltame - rió la princesa

\- Jajaja nop - dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas

\- Kya jajajajaja basta! Jajajajajajajajaja - la princesa no podía parar de reir - para jajajajaja

\- Pararé si me das un beso - dijo haciendola reir

\- Jajajaja haberlo dicho jajaja antes jajaja - dijo la princesa acercandose, lentamente podría decirse que jugando, justo cuando la princesa estaba rozando la comizura de los labios del joven...

\- Princesa! Yo... Perdone no volverá a ocurrir - dijo una Moudie que acababa de entrar para devolverle unos abrigos que le habían sobradado, que se sorprendía con la vista y se iba muy avergonzada pensando en contarle todo a las otras sirvientas

\- Eso fue raro - comentó Jack - bueno en qué estábamos? - dijo acercandola de nuevo. En serio quería continuar? La sirvienta estaba escapando! Había que alcanzarla y silenciarla!

\- No, no, no, no, no la sirvienta escapa! - dijo Merida tratando de hacerlo cmprender

\- Y? - cielos un genio

\- Es que quieres verme en un convento? - le preguntó fuera de quicio la peliroja, esperando que lo comprendiera esta vez

\- Hay que alcanzarla! - gritó poniendose de pie y saliendo por la puerta, seguidamente volviendo - por dónde?

\- Alcanzame el papel y la pluma de allá - dijo señalando el escritorio - ponte de espaldas - dijo y luego apolló el papel en la espalda del chico, y seguidamente garabateó unas palabras, dobló el papel y se lo entregó a Jack - Guardalo en tus bolsillos - Jack asintió no muy convencido

\- Para qué... - la chica lo interrumpió

\- A la cocina! Despues te explico! - exclamó y se fue por la puerta seguida de un extrañado Jack

Una vez llegaron a la cocina para sorpresa de Jack, Moudie no estaba ahí sino tres pequeños pelirojos igual que su Merida, estaba a punto de marcharse a buscar a la sirvienta a otra parte, pero su princesa lo tomó del cuello de la sudadera y lo obligó a entrar de nueve

\- Muchachos! - los llamó, los tres peques la miraron y luego a su acompañante - Es Jack

\- Hola? - honestamente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir, en respuesta los niños asintieron con la cabeza

\- Quieren saber qué eres de mí ah y te saludan - le tradució los gestos de sus hermanos

\- Soy el novio de Merida - contestó ya sin saber porque tanta explicación a los niños, estos señalaron a su hermana y comenzaoron a reír - ¿Por qué no hablan? - le preguntó al oído a Merida - No les gusta

\- Hmp estoy muy ofendida ni que fuera tan fea hermanitos! Jaja - rio la muchacha, semi aclarando las dudas de Jack - pues queridos hermanos les tengo un trabajo - los niños hicieron gesto de te escucho - sirvienta entrometida código M dejenle esta nota - dijo pidiendole la nota al joven espíritu que se la entregó, todos los niños asintieron riendo con maldad

\- Me caen bien tus hermanos - le dijo a Merida

\- Tu a ellos - le respondió

\- Como saben - ahora sí estaba ancioso por saber que onda, tenían una relación telequinética? Porque el no entendía ni una de las señas que hacían

\- No te tiraron harina - le respondió simple

\- Me puedo quedar a verlos quiero saber que van a hacer - le preguntó no quería ser descortes, pero no todos los días un niño podía verlo

\- Quedate, te vas a reir a lo grande, pero yo me voy si no te molesta a mi piesa tengo un sueño mortal y buahh - bostezó sin pizca de delicadesa la princesa

\- Gracias linda! - dijo y se fue tras los peques.

Volvió a su cuarto con una sonrisa boba pegada a la cara, suerte que no había nadie deambulando por lo de la tormenta. Una vez llegó a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se dedicó a pensar en la última hora y media. Le había dicho linda y había dicho ser su novio! Qué alegría! Con lo de Moudie había olvidado chillar de alegría por su primer, segundo y tercer beso! Estaba realmente contenta.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran y se durmió. Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que el causante de su sonrisa entro por la puerta de su cuarto como si nada y la despertó con sus carcajadas

\- Ahh quien seas espera a mañana quiero dormir! Dijo tirandole una almohada a quien fuera que interrumpiera su sueño

\- Uh me muero! Una almohada! - sobreactuó Jack

\- Buah Eres tú? - preguntó luego de desperezarse

\- Esperabas alguién más? No me digas que ya me estas engañando - rió de nuevo el guardian

\- En realidad esperaba dormir tranquila pero ya que, ¿Qué quieres? Rapidito que quiero dormir

\- Pero que novia tan perezosa tengo jaja - siguió riendo pero paro cuando Merida amagó con tirarle otra almohada - bien, venía a decirte que tus hermanos ya saben quien soy, y que deberías ver como quedó Moudie, no creo que le diga a nadie jajaja

\- ¿Qué le hicieron? - preguntó totalmente despierta de pronto

\- No estabas adormilada? Jajaja no me mires así jajajaja bien la cubrieron de harina , huevos y mermelada de frutilla, y luego dejaron caer sobre ella la nota y en cuanto la leyó gritó no diré nada snif snif jajajaja fue épico, cada vez me caen mejor mis cuñaditos jajaja - Merida rió con el y luego de charlar un rato - Mira Frost me reí y me divertí pero en serio tengo sueño así que buenas noches y nos vemos mañana

\- ¿No hay beso de despedida? - preguntó en un falso puchero - Lo que quieras pero me dejas dormir, trato?

\- Trato - Jack se acercó y la basó en los labios unos cuantos segundos antes de acercarse al ventanal e irse volando, dejando a una ruboriza y con el corazón a mil princesa.


	5. Nadie te alejará de mí

Al día siguiente Marida se despertó con un mejor humor que de costumbre, se lebantó de su cama y se dirigió al despacho de su madre. Abrió la puerta como de costumbre pero la dejo entrecerrada, su madre estaba hablando con una desconocida, iba a irse pero la mención de su nombre hizo que la curiosidad le picara y la obligara a escuchar la conversación

Tras la puerta

\- ... Merida tiene ya 16 y medio! Usted ya sabe que si su hija no se compromete en los proximos 15 días, no podrá casarse antes de cumplir los 17 lo que significa que perderá el derecho al trono y si algo les pasara el reino pasaría a manos de mi hijo - casarme? Pero habíamos acordado que no!

\- Mis hijos están primeros al trono! - si si si los niños!

\- Elinor ambas sabemos que son unos niños y provablemente no vivan tanto como para dejarle el trono a ninguno de ellos, Merida es la opción más viable pero resulta que ella es soltera y no puede reinar ni conservar su derecho al trono si no se casa para los 17, así que me temo querida que el próximo en reinar será mi hijo! - Quien se creía esa tipa?

\- Lady Mara! Cómo dice cosas como esa! Soy su Reina y exijo respeto - si así se habla madre!

\- Pues bien, digame mi reina su hija mayor la princesa Merida está comprometida - esa asquerosa vívora! Claro que no estoy comprometida mamá me lo prometió no más compromisos arreglados

\- Lo está! Así que su hijo Yerón no llegará al trono en un buen tiempo - qué? No, no,no, no, seguro lo dice para cerrarle el pico a esa mujer sí eso es.

\- Y ¿Con quién se puede saber? - preguntó la muy maldita, ahora mi madre seguro no sabe que responder porque seguro fue una invención suya ¿Verdad?

\- Con el príncipe Kuma Festung - Qué? No... No lo inventó? Entonces me comorometió luego de prometerme que no lo haría? Huí de ese lugar, no podía soportarlo más, lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, no podía soportar más era muy cruel! Pensé que lo había entendido! Pensé que ya no habría más compromisos en contra de mi voluntad! Llegué a mí cuarto y cerré fuertemente la puerta.

\- Ahhh por qué a mí buahhh - lloré, no sé por cuanto, ahogué casi cada uno de los gritos que luchaban por salir de mi garganta con mi almohada, no quería que nadie me oyera llorar, me sentía traicionada por mi propia madre, había regalado mi mano a un desconocido, despues de prometer que no habría más matrimoños arreglados, y justo cuando me enamoro de alguién! Justo cuando estoy enamorada! Me quieren casar con alguien al que no conosco y no podría amar! Para conservar algo que no me ha interesado nunca! Yo no quiero ser reina! Nunca lo deseé por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? Y lo que más me duele es que siento que de alguna forma estoy traicionando a Jack.

Las lágrimas caían como cascada desde mis ojos, no había llorado así en años, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tenía miedo, terror, sí esa era la palabra, terror a casarme, terror a perder a Jack. Necesitaba desquitarse. Tomé una de las espadas y comenzé a atacar al pobre madero con una fuerza bestial, mis ojos aún parecían un mar de lágrimas y provablemente estuvieran hinchados de tanto llorar sin mencionar lo rojos que estarían. Pero no quería ni labarme la cara ni nada solo quería destruir ese madero hasta que la rabia que me consumía en ese momento se agotara.

Jack acababa de llegar al castillo, se dirigió volando a la ventana de su peliroja, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo estaba pasando, se apresuró a buscar el ventanal y al tocarlo morptó que estaba abierto lo que vio le dejo sin palabras. Del gigantesco tronco que había visto ayer quedaba la mitad y Merida estaba rodeada de trozos medianos de madera, estaba roja, podía ver que estaba llorando y tenía los ojos hinchados, vio que estaba a punto de desmayarse y sin dudarlo un segundo la atrapó y la cargó hacia su cama al estilo princesa. La peliroja al sentirse en los brazos de su amadose acurrucó contra su pecho y lloro en el balbuceando incoherencias al parecer del joven Guardian.

\- Ya, ya Merida tranquila shhh cuentame qué sucede - le susurró al oído con una voz calmada que logró tranquilizarla... No en vano era uno de los guardianes de los niños

\- Yo... Es que ahh siento que me odiarás sinte lo digo - dijo volviendo a llorar descontroladamente y abrazandolo más fuerte

\- Shh tranquila nunca te odiaría - le dijo con ese tono de voz tan calmado que solo en el había escuchado antes - shh dime qué te sucede Meri

\- Mi-mi mamá qui-quiere casarme de nuevo ahhh no quieroooo - la chica no pudo más que llorar si no quería casarse antes, ahora menos.

La noticia le calló fomo un balde de agua fría al peliblanco, no no podía ser! Nadie más que el podía tener a Merida! Nadie tocaría ni uno solo de sus cabellos! Nadie que no fuera el probaría el dulce sabor de sus labios! Nadie! No mientras el estuviera ahí para evitarlo! Congelaría al primer bobo que intentara quitarsela!ya había probado sus labios, y ya eran una necesidad, nadie la tendría! Nadie que no fuera el! No sabiendo que hacer para calmarla, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó a sus labios y los besó de la forma más dulce que pudo, tratando con todo su ser de no hacerlo tan salvajemente como le apetecía en ese momento.

Una vez terminado el beso la muchacha enterró su cabeza en el cuello del peliblanco, causando que un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza por sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su cuello.

\- Tranquila, mientras yo esté aquí no habrá quien te separe de mi lado- la calmó - no pienso dejar que nadie más que yo pruebe el sabor de tus labios - le dijo con voz decidida

\- Gracias - susurró de forma casi inaudible la peliroja, abrazandolo lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¿Por qué? - qué le tenía que agradecer? De qué se había perdido

\- Por hacerme sentir mejor - le dijo forzando una sonrisa

\- No fuerces la sonrisa, no es linda cuando es falsa, sé que estas triste no tienes que ocultarlo - le dijo acariciando su cabello

\- Te amo - le dijo Merida dedicandole la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio


	6. Me llevo a Merida

**Mil perdones por la tardanza para compensarlos subiré el prox cap también disfrútenlo y perdón en serio**

Desde ese día los días pasaban rápido, esa deprisión que sentí al oir a mi madre pasó volando gracias a Jack, durante la primera semana Ignoré por completo a mi madre. Hasta que el séptimo día después del desayuno, ella se hartó y me llebó a rastras a su despacho.

\- Merida! ¡Se puede saber que te pasa! ¡Llebas una semana entera sin hablarme, sin contestarme y faltando a tus lecciones! ¡Este no era el acuerdo! - _mira quien habla_, me hubiera encantado contestarle, pero todo sería peor si ella sabía que yo ya sabía su _secreto_ así que opté por dirigirle la palabra por primera vez en toda la semana

\- Una vez un amigo me dijo que el que la gente ignore tu existencia durante 300 años es realmente tortuoso, no morirá porque una persona la ignore ¿Verdad Reina Elinor? - le contesté ausente, sin la familiaridad normal con que la trataba, por qué hacía eso? Desde el momento en que traicionó nuestro acuerdo y me recomprometió dejo de ser mi madre

\- Merida, hija de qué hablas? Por qué eres tan formal? Tú no eres así - ya me cansé se lo iba a decir y me importaba un rávano lo que pasara despues

\- Usted ya debería saberlo, pero le daré un pequeño consejo, la próxima vez que traicione mi confianza, arregle cosas sobre un matrimoño que no quiero u simplemente decida faltar en todas las formas posibles al acuerdo que compartía conmigo, no lo haga en su despacho donde solía darme lecciones de etiqueta - escupió con veneno en la voz - ah y una cosa más en el momento en que me traicionó tan deliveradamente dejo de ser mi madre, yo solo tengo a papá y mis hermanos, _no tengo madre_ \- si iba a causar daño entre más mejor. Dicho esto la princesa se retiró a su habitación donde un dormido Jack la esperaba en la cama.

La última frase resonó en la cabeza de la reina - _no tengo madre, no tengo madre, no tengo madre -_ que callo de rodillas al suelo llorando dolida por las palabras venenosas de su hija. No pensó que fuera a escuchar esa conversación, si la había comprometido había sido porque era por el bien del reino, entendía que estuviera molesta pero que la odiara? Tanto? Ni siquiera cuando llegaron los hijos de los lords se había puesto tan mal. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, sería indigno del Reino de Dumbroch dar marcha atrás en un compromiso. Además un día Merida se lo agradece ría, seguro se enamoraría del príncipe Kuma y luego ella la perdonaría y la querría de nuevo. Con semblante triste se dirigió a su cuarto para estar a solas un rato.

Mientras tanto Merida se dirigía a su cama de nuevo, se quitó los molestos zapatos que estaba usando y se recostó sobre el acolchado, Jack no tardó en rodear su cintura y ella por inercia se acurrucó contra el pecho del espíritu y lo notó más frío de lo usual abrió los ojos y notó que esa prenda que el denominaba sudadera y la que llamaba camiceta no estaban. Se ruvorizó al notar que estaba contra la piel de su novio, trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero no pudo. Se dedicó a observarlo ya que no podía volver a dormirse y no iba a despertarlo se veía muy lindo dormido, sin notarlo inconcientemente comenzó a acariciarlo formando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, su piel al tacto era fría pero realmente agradable, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y entonces notó lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Jack estaba despierto y que se desepcionó cuando dejo de sentir esas placenteras caricias. Por lo tanto no se esperaba que este en un rápido movimiento la apresara bajo su cuerpo y comenzara a besarla con pasión, introduciendo su lengua como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre durante los últimos 7 días mordiendo su labio inferior primero, deleitándose sin mucha prisa con el sabor dulce de la boca de Merida y esta disfrutando de cómo el peliblanco le hacía olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la presionó bajo su cuerpo hasta que al fín el beso terminó y Jack se quitó de encima de ella con la mirada fija en los labios de su adorada peliroja

\- ¿Cómo te despertaste tan rápido? - preguntó esperando no ser ella la causante y que no hubiera notado cómo lo acariciaba

\- Desperté en cuanto abriste la puerta - le comentó disfrutando de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas ni bien oyó lo que el ojiazul dijo

\- Entonces... - vergüenzaa! Me descubrió.

\- Entonces noté como me acariciabas mientras me creías dormido - le dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, por qué carajos se disculpaba? Por hacerlo sentir bien?

\- ¿De qué te disculpas? ¿De darme placer? - cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿Por qué viniste aquí ayer en plena noche?

\- Porque me aburrí y tenía ganas de besarte - le dijo asiendola de la cintura y comenzando a besarla con paión de nuevo, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo uniéndose en una danza apasionada e interminable. Pasaron muchos minutos así, podrían decir que ese era el beso más largo que se habían dado. Al terminar el beso Jack la miró a los ojos, pero su mirada amorosa combió a una mirada horrorizada.

\- Perdona! Te juro que no lo hice a propósito! Es solo que ahh soy un imbezil! - Jack siguió lanzando un mar de disculpas.

\- Qué? ¿Te arrepientes de besarme? - ahora sí que no entendía, es que no la quería o algo?

\- Qué? No, claro que no! Me arrepiento de haberte dejado pálida y con escarcha hasta en el pelo - dijo apenado el chico, aunque segundos antes de procesar la información Merida se alivió con la respuesta.

\- Qué? - y se dio cuenta.

Desde ese día pasaron otros 7 más ya era de noche, Merida estaba completamente dormida, ese día había hecho lo que toda la última quincena, rehuir de su madre y las clases, dejar de lado los modales y jugar bromas a todos junto con sus hermanos y Jack. Traducción estaba agotada.

Jack con Merida a su lado había olvidado que tenía que regresar a su tiempo, ese día había llegado a su cabeza por primera vez en 14 días, aunque no quería alejarse de su princesa, ya vería luego como arreglarselas, pero ahora que había pensado en ella le habían entrado ganas de verla supo que faltaba poco para que las arenas de Sandman comenzaran dirigirse a los sueños de todos. Así que con la escusa perfecta de querer mostrarle algo hermoso, la traería, aunque sabía que no las podría ver pero aún así podía ganarse un rato con ella. Se dirigió a su ventana y entró como si nada aplaudió sin siquiera lograr despertar a la peliroja que yacía dormida, carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención y una almohada viajó directo desde la mano de Merida hacia la cara de Jack.

\- Qué exagerada! - rió el chico.

\- ¡Deja dormir! ¡Tengo sueeeñoo! - se quejó la princesa - Ya interrumpiste mi sueño el otro día - siguió quejandose.

\- Pero te quiero mostrar algo que te gustará - comenzóa picarla donde sabía que era su debilidad... La curiosidad.

\- No puede esperar a mañana? - preguntó tallandose los ojos.

\- Nop esto solo pasa de noche - la tenía!.

\- Cómo es que eres tan persuasivo? - le preguntó antes de reírse un poco.

\- Sé donde hay que presionar, en tu caso la curiosidad jeje - le respondió con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que había ganado la batalla.

\- Eres malo - dijo poniendose los zapatos, y tapándole la boca a su novio antes de que dijera algo sobre que estaba más despeinada que de día.

\- Pero aún así me quieres - le respondió luego de quitarse las manos de la peliroja de su cara.

\- Ya vamonos, para que pueda ver lo que sea que me quieres mostrar y pueda volver a dormir - apuró Merida

\- Encantado - dijo tomandola de la cintura y saliendo por la ventana para dirigirse al techo del castillo, donde se sentó, con Merida entre sus piernas como de costumbre, y comenzó a observar el firmamento

\- Jack me traes medio dormida al techo del castillo, para ver las estrellas? - le preguntó con gracia

\- Nop, solo espera, el nunca se retrasa - le dijo

\- El? - no pude seguir hablando cuando vio una hilera dorada gruesa, que se ramificaba, y se dividía en pequeños hilos dorados que entraban a cada ventana, casa y rincón del castillo y del pueblo. Brillaban, brillaban como el Sol, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, ver esas hermosas franjas doradas inundar el cielo era completamente deslumbrante - wow nunca ví algo tan... Hermoso

\- Las ves? - preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba que las viera, esto era solo una escusa para estar con ella.

\- Cómo no verlas están en todas partes - le contestó, ahora estaba confirmado Merida era especial muy pocos humanos podían ver la arenas doradas

\- No creí que fueras a verlas - le dijo honesto

\- Y entonces por qué me trajiste? - le preguntó tocando uno de esos hilos de arena dorada viendo asombrada que se formaba un caballo dorado, era Angus! Y se ponía a trotar a su alrededor - wow

\- Solo quería una escusa para hablarte y pensé en esto y supuse que al menos hablaríamos un rato, no toques mucho la arena eso produce los sueños te quedaras dormida

\- Y por qué puedo verlas? - preguntó a la vez que dejaba que tocar esa arena mágica

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea - le respondió - bueno ahora que las has visto vete a dormir, que está amaneciendo - le dijo Jack

\- Dame un beso primero - le respondió haciendo cara de perrito triste

\- Me gusta tu condición - le contestó besandola con dulzura

\- Hasta mañana Jackie jajaja - río dulce antes de depositar otro corto beso en los labios de su peliblanco

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió con una sonrisa boba, lo que ninguno de los dos recordaba era que mañana era el día en el que llegaría el príncipe Kuma.

Pocas horas despues del amanecer, criadas aparecieron en la habitación de Merida, arrastrando a la medio dormida princesa al baño, la labaron y ungieron en aceites de exquisito aroma, ni siquiera la dejaron quejarse, al sacarla de prepo y meterla en el corsé más ajustado que había usado para luego enfundarla en un vestido completamente incómodo manga corta, de color verde esmeralda incrustado con esmeraldas y zafiros en los encajes. Peinaron a los tirones su cabello dejándolo medio controlado, sosteniendolo en una coleta alta.

Merida no entendía nada ¿Qué les suscedía a las criadas? Despues de vestirla y peinarla, la guiaron a la entrada del palacio donde la esperaban su padre y su madre ambos con caras distintas, la de su padre reflejaba culpa, desacuerdo y ganas infinitas de marcharse; mientras que la de su madre tenía una sonrisa clavada y ansiosa, se notaba que su padre estaba completamente de su parte y que su madre pensaba más en el Reino que en ella. Ahora lo entendía, ese día le presentarían a su futuro esposo, se horrorizó quedo paralizada, buscó a Jack con la mirada, lo encontró con los niños del pueblo, notó como dirigía su mirada hasia ella sin entender por qué estaban todos ahí, no pudo hacerle señas para que la sacara de ahí. Había guardias rodeando el perímetro cualquier intento de escape sería inutl, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Cuando pasó lo que menos quería que pasara, vio como una carroza elegante dirigida por 2 caballos fuertes se paraban en la entrada de la multitud, se bajaron tres personas, un muchacho joven de unos veinte años, rubio de ojos marrones, alto como su padre vistiendo ropas caras, se bajaron un hombre y una mujer ambos con ropas carísimas y gestos de insatisfacción, el pueblo les abría el paso, ninguno de esos tres personajes se había dignado a dirigirle siquiera una mirada los que ellos creían pronto serían sus súbditos, los tres tenían la mirada clavada en ella, la estaban juzgando de pies a cabeza. Mientras, los voceros los anunciaban ellos terminaron de acercarse y entablaron una desagradable conversación con la realeza de Dumbroch.

\- Elinor querida cuanto tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa cínica, la mujer que había entrado con esos hombres

\- Buen día Mi Señora Migua - saludó respetuosamente la Reina Elinor - mi esposo Fergus y yo estamos felices de recibirlos - la mujer le dirigió una mirada a su hija y comenzó de decir todo lo que había estado pensando mientras la observaba.

\- Cuántos años tienes niña? - preguntó con aires prepotentes - no pareces muy desarrollada, eres bastante poco para mí hijo, tienes suerte de ser princesa - dijo con veneno en la voz, quién se creía esa vieja, para insultarme, si antes odiaba estar aca ahora quiero que me trague la tierra, Jack me mira con carq pocos amigos, perguntandome qué pasa, me encojo de hombros, cada segundo que pasa añoro más a mi arco y a mis flechas

\- Yo estoy en descuerdo querida, la princesa aquí presente es tan bella para llebar Reinos enteros a la ruina - dijo ese tipo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, por lo menos acertaba en algo puedo llebar reinos a la ruina pero se equivoca totalmente con mis métodos - qué te parece hijo? - pregunto ahora me caía peor, ese machista!

\- Me gusta, se ve bien, la disfrutaré mucho - perdón? Y este zoquete es mi futuro esposo ni en sueños! Primero muerta. Maldíto niño concentido.

Para Jack esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso! Nadie más que el tendría a Merida! Ese estúpido acabaria congelado como que se llamaba Jack Frost si le tocaba un pelo! No se quedaría así ni un segundo más, alzó vuelo y encaró a ese estúpido muñeco intento de príncipe lo tomó de la camisa congelandola un poco asustando a los presentes salvo a Merida que rompió su parálisis y salió disparada a abrazarlo

\- Jack! Sabía que me salvarías! - gritó con emoción - tenía miedo, miedo de que me separaran de ti - Jack la beso sin importarle ni medio comino estar enfrente de los padres de Merida y del supuesto prometido de su amada, claro fue al instante separado por el príncipe Kuma.

\- Pero qué crees que haces con mi prometida maldito pueblerino - dijo mientras los separaba, se desconcertó con las risas tanto de la peliroja como del espírito, que en ese momento tenía la sangre quemándole las venas.

\- Jack sacame de aquí, llebame lejos, no quiero estar acá - dijo con una voz triste, estaba al borde del colapso

\- Tranquila Merida,ya nos vamos. Primero quiero dejar un par de cosas en claro. Y tú quién te crees para hablarle así al espíritu del invierno? No eres nada niño, yo soy inmortal y si se me da la gana y te digo que tengo muchas te puedo congelar a ti y a esos muñecos de trapo que parecieran ser tus padres, así que te alejas de MI Merida, te vas de este pueblo y espero te llebes a esas dos cosas - dijo señalando a los padres de Kuma - y no vuelves jamás, si siquiera piensan en atacar Dumbroch los congelo - dijo apuntándoles con su cayado - Ups - dijo luego de que un rayo de hielo saliera del mismo e impactara en la voluminosa peluca de la madre de Kuma - vallanse! - dirigiendose a los padres de Merida - salúndenme a los trillisos y Fergus hubieras luchado un poco más para defender a Merida, Reina Elinor con lo que su hija le ha dicho basta y sobra verdad? - pronunció para luego elevarse en las alturas y emprender vuelo lejos de allí

\- Alto! Devuelveme a mí hija! - gritó destrozada la reina siendo consolada por su esposo.

Jack voló con Merida en brazos por alrededor de medía hora, estaba distraído, y se sobresaltó cuando oyó gritar a Merida

\- Qué te pasa mujer! Casi me matas del susto! - le recriminó el espíritu

\- Las luces azules! - gritó si algo sabía era que había que seguirlas, sin ellas ahora estaría casada y provablemente no hubiera conocido a Jack

\- Y? - aún no parecía entender, le había contado la historia pero no le había dicho nada específico sobre las luces azúles

\- Hay que seguirlas - le dijo - no sé como pero nos serán de ayuda - le dijo ante su cara de explícame

\- Si no sabes como...- Merida lo interrumpió

\- Tú confía - le dijo Merida, el espíritu obedeció para ver qué resultaba de todo eso. Llegaron a una cueva, con una puerta de madera en cullo picaporte había un tallado de osos - tengo la impresión de que conosco a la bruja que vive aquí

\- Conoces brujas - preguntó a nada de reírse

\- Solo a una, recuerdas que te conté que convertí a mi madre en oso? - le preguntó

\- Ahh cierto - recordó el peliblanco, pensando en las dos cosas que le habían estado rondando por la cabeza. SU Merida llamó a la puerta y fueron recibidos por una anciana arrugada y bajita.

\- La bruja! Digo la Talladora de madera! - gritó la princesa

\- Ah pero si eres tú, la niña peliroja jeje, ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó

\- Pues me enamoré, he vuelto a pelear con mi madre, huí del castillo y mientras volaba con Jack vimos las luces azúles que nos guiaron a su casa.

\- Tantas cosas pasaron en mes y medio? Niña! Qué acelerada eres!

\- En realidad en los últimos 16 días verdad? - comentó Jack que hasta el momento solo era un espectador

\- Los cuentas? - aww era muy tierno!

\- Cómo no hacerlo si no lo hago yo una distraída ex-princesa lo olvidará -'comentó con gracia

\- Jaja qué malo eres! - rió Merida - Oiga, señora no me había dicho que volvía para la primavera?

\- Ah ya sabes hay cosas que pasan, vinieron unos caballeros ingleses y bum! Arruinaron la diversión, son unos aguafiestas - comentó la bruja

\- Al menos pasó un buen rato - la animó Merida

\- Oh claro que lo hice! He venido con mercancía nueva, hechizos nuevos, libros nuevos, conocimientos que no te imaginas e ingredientes de tierras lejanas, me he hecho una amiga que viene muy del occidente dice ser de una tribu de Mapuches, era una machi muy agradable - comentaba la bruja

\- Machi? Qué es eso? - preguntaron tanto Jack como Merida

\- Entre los mapuches, es un médico/a hechicero/a que cura los males del cuerpo y del alma; tiene poderes para mediar entre los hombres y los demonios y para invocar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza son gente muy agradable y están llenas de sabiduría, la mayoría son mujeres

\- Super - dijo la ex princesa

\- Bueno, niña quieres una posión para arreglar las cosas con tu madre? - preguntó pensando que eso era lo que la peliroja quería

\- Nah, qué me garantiza que no vuelva a intentar casarme de nuevo? Además creo que mi novio aquí presente estaría un poco en desacuerdo

\- Valla que tienes buen gusto! Pero qué espíritu más guapo! - chilló la bruja

\- Cómo sabe que soy un espíritu? - le preguntó ahora con la curiosidad escrita en la frente

\- No soy bruja en vano y tampoco te go 500 años al divino botón sabes?

\- Tantos años? - preguntó sorprendida Merida

\- Soy de las mejor concervadas - dijo orgullosa

\- Yo le daba 60 no más - comentó la princesa

\- Oh qué dulce! - exclamó enternecida, mientras Jack pensaba en que tal ves la bruja con la que tan amenamente se encontraba charlando su peliroja podría ayudarles

\- Emm señora... - no sabía su nombre

\- Rubra querido - le dijo

\- Tiene usted algún hechizo para que Merida pueda soportar la bajas temperaturas? - le preguntó ligeramwnte sonrojado, para su suerte Merida admiraba los tallados nuevos de Rubra

\- Te descontrolaste y la escarchaste verdad? - le preguntó picardía en la voz

\- Cómo? - como carancho lo sabía?

\- Soy bruja - le recordó

\- Ah, sí cierto - dijo golpeandose mentalmente por olvidar algo tan básico - pero tiene algo sí o no? - le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más educado que y respetuoso que pudo

\- Sí tengo algo, peero tienes que comprar algo primero - le respondióncon total alegría en la voz, pero Merida los interrumpió

\- Jack! Mira esta mesa blanca! Tiene un copo de nieve tallado! Me habías dicho que en tu casa hacían falta más muebles, te la compro quieres? - dijo la princesa que estaba atenta a la conversación y que lo ayudaba y disimulaba que los escuchaba

\- Sih - gracias Dios bendito! Hasta que me das algo bueno de entrada!

\- Oh muy bien querida - dijo recibiendo una de las esmeraldas de Merida - esto es mucho! Alcansa para comprar todo lo que hay aquí! - exclamó

\- Gracias pero con la mesa, las sillas de por aquí y amuletos de por allá estoy bien dijo Merida señalando la mesa, las sillas que hacían juego y unos amuletos de buena suerte

\- Chico tienes una suerte increíble - le susurró la bruja

\- Ni yo me la creo - le respondió

\- Pues te daré el hechizo para resistir el frío que querías para Merida y pide alguna cosa porque con tanto que dan algo más tengo que darles

\- Pues me gustaría saber, por qué Merida puede ver las arenas doradas de Sandman - le preguntó

\- Porque ella es un espíritu en potencia, solo debe hacer algo grande y listo será un espíritu como tú! - exclamó entusiasmada

\- Sí! - gritó la peliroja develando que en realidad si estaba escuchando la conversación

\- Bueno, haré la posión para tí linda - dijo la bruja - haber, haber, un poco de esto, chico hazme algo de nieve - le ordenó este obedeció al instante, en cuanto se la entregó la bruja la volcó en el caldero, se acercó a Jack y le arrancó uno de sus niveos cabellos

\- Auch! Avise la proxima! - le reclamó pero esta lo ignoró, tomando una botella con un líquido celeste blanquecino y vertiéndola en el caldero. Formando una sustancia de olor amentolado de un color azúl violacio. Juntó un poco en el cucharón

\- Listo! Haber linda abre la boca - dijo acercándole el cucharon con aquel líquido, vertiéndolo en su boca, riendo un poco por sus quejas

\- Ahh está muy frío! Ardee! Qué esta cosa! - gritó corriendo en círculos la ex-princesa - uh ya paso - el espíritu y la bruja la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

\- Qué chillona eres! Jajaja- le dijo burlón Jack

\- Bueno muchachos, no es por hecharlos pero tengo un cuervo que alimentar, luego les mando los muebles que compraron adiós! - exclamó la bruja practicamente hechandolos a patadas de su casa.

Jack emprendió vuelo con Merida de nuevo, hasta que estuvo cansado y decidió que quería un descanso.

Descendieron de nuevo en un bosque, el peliblanco la rodeo por la cuntura y dijo con una voz pícara

\- ¿Por qué no probamos si el conjuro funcionó? - dijo volteandole la cara y comenzando a besarla, como había querido hacerlo todo el día, a esa altura del partido se había vuelto una necesidad poseer sus labios, y ese día los había tenido demasiado poco para su gusto, así que con una necesidad cada vez más demandante la fue besando con pasión, acorralandola contra el árbol más cercano. Comenzó a notar que a Merida cada vez le faltaba más aire, provablemente ese estúpido corsé le dificultaba la respiración cómo le gustaría quitarle el mismo el vestido, salió de sus pensamientos, al sentirla morder sus labios suavemente. Como por inercia la presionó lo más que pudo contra el árbol

\- No me tientes - le dijo con una voz inusualmente ronca

\- Y qué pasa si te tiento? - preguntó la chica relamiendose los labios. Suficiente a la mier...coles el autocontrol!

\- Esto - dijo y la volvió a besar con demandancia desde el inicio disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. Una de sus manos se situó en la nuca de la chica, impidiendo que retrocediera y la otra comenzó a tantear el vestido, hasta que encontró el nudo que necesitaba para poder quitarselo. Quitó la mano que tenía situada en la nuca de la chica y bajo de las mangas el vestido solo hasta la cintura dejandola inmovilizada

\- Pero qué? - preguntó la ex-princesa que fue interrumpida por el peliblanco

\- Tu te lo buscaste - le respondió ronco quitándole lo que le quedaba de la ropa interior superior, Jack volvió a sus labios pero prontamente delinió con la lengua un camino hasta su sensible cuello

\- Ahh! - le gustó ese gemido, quería otro, y le iba robar unos cuantos más, paso su lengua por esa terza piel una y otra vez delitandose con los gemidos de Merida, un vez se hubo hartado de solo relamer comenzó a devorarlo a chupetones y alguna que otra mordida, que hacían gemir la peliroja.

Bajando se encontró con el inicio de sus pechos, comenzando a lamer el derecho y estrujando con su otra mano el izquierdo, arrancandole tantos gemidos como fuera posible a la peliroja. Luego de haber cubierto a lenguetazo limpio el pecho derecho de Merida, atrapó el erecto pesón entre sus dientes y comenzó a succionarlo haciendola gritar y gemir.

\- Ahh Jack! Ummm me gusta! - logró articular la chica, haciendo sonreir al espiritu, que cambió de lado dirigiendose al izquierdo. Una vez hubo terminado con ese, volvió a sus labios, besándolos con pasión una vez terminado el beso, el ojiazúl se alejó un poco del Merida - que gruñó con desaprobación - para contemplar su obra. Tenía los labios rojos e inchados, marcas rojas en el cuello y los pesones erectos y rojos. La mirada clara del espiritu se estaba oscureciendo por toda la lujuria, la ex-princesa se sentía nerviosa por la mirada penetrante y deseosa que el espíritu le estaba dirigiendo, se estaba cansando de esperar. Hasta que milagrosamente se acercó a ella, acercó su boca al cuello de la chica y le susurro

\- Quieta - como si no lo estuviera... Le quitó lo que restaba de su vestido dejando las bragas que traía puestas. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir o hacer nada Jack la tomo de los muslos y la enganchó a su cintura obligandola a enganchar sus piernas a su cintura; la besó con brusquedad estrujando sus muslos. Haciendola gritar de placer, el peliblanco sonrió ladino le gustaba oirla gritar. Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba, ahh era tortuosamente delicioso. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente.

Merida estaba al borde de la locura, podía sentir como la atraía hacia el lo más que podía, como le apretaba contra el específicamente la zona de su intimidad, sentía un bulto grande y duro contra su entrepierna, la vista comenzaba a nublarsele, el único pensamiento que se mantenía en pie en su cabeza era lo molesto que le resultaba que Jack aún estuviera vestido, se las ingenió para dejar de besarlo y dirigirse al cuello del espíritu donde plantó tantos besos pudo, no se privó de lamer ni de morder lebemente, sacándole suspiros roncos y algún que otro gemido al peliblanco.

\- Mmm Meridaa mm me encantas - suspiró el espíritu de la diversión, la sudadera comenzaba a darle demasiado calor, la ex-princesa como leyendole la mente le subió la sudadera concamiceta incluída, seguidamente apoyandose contra el árbol para recuperar el equilibrio mientras Jack se quitaba ancioso la ropa superior que llebaba puesta. La peliroja no perdió el tiempo y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada volvió a atacar a besos su cuello -recostandolo a el contra el árbol - esta vez bajando y dirigiendose al pecho del espíritu, si bien no era un mar de musculos, estaba bien formado y no se podía decir que era físicamente debil. Vio dos bolitas de carne que parecían llamarla y con una sonrisa desafiante mirandolo directamente a los ojos atrapó una de ellas entre sus dientes y sin dudar un segundo comenzó a succionarla.

Sus manos viajaron a sus pantalones, desbrochandolos y bajandolos. Luego mientra que una le servía de soporte, la otra la había metido en los boxers del peliblanco. Estremeciendolo de placer

\- Mmm Merida! Ahhh - la muchacha lo subía y bajaba a voluntad. Por un rato siguió así hasta que para temporal reproche de Jack la chica sacó su mano de ahí para ayudarse a descender, mientras delineaba con la punta de la lengua los músculos del chico, hasta llegar a los boxers - n-no te a-arteverías ahh - consiguió pronunciar hasta que la la peliroja se atrevió y lo metió entero en su boca - aghh chupa! Chupa más fuerte mujer! - dijo tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de la chica buscando llegar más hondo en su boca, no resistiría mucho más.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba en un movimiento rápido cambió las posiciones, a la chica tan solo le quedaban esas odiosas bragas, y ya sin resistirse se las arrancó y la penetró de golpe llebandose consigo la virginidad de Merida, sin siquiera darle tiempo a que le doliera. La estrechez de la peliroja lo enloqueció y al instante comenzó a moverse a un ritmo desquiciante, sin siquiera pararse a pensar si esto a ella le dolía.

Aunque para su suerte la princesa estaba tanto o más sumergida en ese mar de placer que el.

\- Ahh! Jack! Más fuerte! - gimió o más bien gritó la peliroja dandole una ciniestra idea Jack quien comenzó a moverse lentamente

\- Di que eres mía! - le gruño ronco

\- Ahh! Soy tuyaa! Pero for favor hazlo más rápido - le rogó la ex-princesa, ganandose una mirada satisfecha por parte del peliblanco. Quién reanudó el ritmo anterior de las envestidas, haciendo que Merida ya no lo resistiera más y liberara su orgasmo arrastrandolo a el también ¿Cómo resistirse? Especialmente cuando la vagina de la chica lo apretaba tan deliciosamente.

La dejo descansar unos segundos, pero ya sin aguantar más le habló:

\- Boca abajo - fue una orden que no pudo rechazar, en ese momento era imposible para ella reusarse a nada que le pidiera - Haber si resistes esto - qué carajo? Dessde cuándo el hablaba así? No lo recordaba tan atrevido.

Segundos después comenzó a meter su pene dentro del ano de Merida, haciendola chillar de dolor, pero el pareció no notarlo pues siguió entrando lento, hasta que perdió la paciencia y entró de una sola y dolorosa envestida, Merida ni siquiera logro articular palabras para pedirle que se detuviera. Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos hasta que ese dolor que le estaba causando fuera reemplazado por un placer inmenso.

\- Ahh mm Jack! No te detengaas! - fue lo más parecido a una oración que pudo pronunciar la peliroja. A Jack no se le había siquiera cruzado la idea de detenerse, pasaron los minutos hasta por fín los alcanzó el segundo orgasmo. El ojiazúl la dio vuelta de nuevo y aunque ella necesitaba descansar, el no y no pensaba dejarla hasta satisfacerce por completo de ella... Por lo menos por esa noche, porque realmente no se cansaría nunca de ella.

Volvió a penetrarla rudamente una y otra vez hasta que terminó derramándo su por tercera vez dentro de ella. Merida podía sentir esa cosa cremosa y tibia, sí tibia, era extraño considerando que el era en lo que a temperatura respecta frío. Sintió como se derramaba hacia sus piernas al no serle posible retenerla todo.

Jack se quitó de encima de ella y ella instintibamente se acurrucó contra su pecho entregandose así a los brazos de Morfeo.

En otro bosque una bruja, le preguntaba a su cuervo si al hechizo que le había dado a la jovencita le había puesto también de la botellita pequeña y de color verdoso. Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del cuervo que le preguntó por qué se lo cuestionaba?

\- Lo que pasa es que ese líquido, en un humano no tiene efecto, tampoco con los humanos que lo rodean, pero sí con los espíritus del frío, su efecto dura un como 12 horas y digamos que enloquece a las hormonas je je ?

\- Y por qué le diste eso? - preguntó el cuervo

\- Porque funciona muy bien para estabilizar la pósima y si no se lo ponía había una alta posibilidad de que la ex-princesa se volviera azul o tuviera reacciones alérgicas, así que quería asegurarme de que lo había puesto, ahora estoy más tranquila - suspiró aliviada la bruja

\- Rubra, el joven que la acompañaba era un espíritu del frío el del invierno presisamente - le recordó el animal

\- Bueno seguro sabrá controlarse y en cualquier caso les habré hecho un favor - le restó importancia la bruja, cuando de pronto salieron burbujas de su caldero indicando una comunicación de otra bruja - Oh! Cariñé eres tú querida! Cómo te ha ida con la receta que te he dado? - la bruja y su amiga siguieron conversando un rato.

El astro Rey recibió a una bruja dormida junto a su caldero, a dos amantes que aún no tenían intenciones de despertar, a una Reina con el creciente sentimiento de culpa, a un Rey feliz sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos, había notado que ese espíritu la quería lo decía su mirada. A 3 trillizos que planeaban cómo volver a ver a su hermana y a Jack. Y a todos los habitantes del Reino y sus alrededores


	7. Esta es mi casa Y este es pitch

div class="page" style="font: -apple-system-body; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; padding: 45px 60px 35px; position: relative; overflow: hidden; border-top-style: none; margin-top: 0px; max-width: 100%; font-size: 21px; line-height: 31px;"Jack se despertó primero, bostezó y luego situó su mirada azulada en la peliroja que estaba recostada contra su pecho, un sonrisa boba se situó en su cara y con la más pura alegría la abrazó por la cintura posesivamente. Ahora que era suya, nada ni siquiera el mismísimo hombre de la Luna la separaria de el. No sabía como en 17 días se había llegado a enamorar tan locamente de ella, pero así estaban las cosas; ya no podía - ni quería - imaginarla fuera de su vida. Le gustaba la idea de despertarse así el resto de su vida. La vio abrir los ojos y le sonrió.br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Buenos días *bostezo* - acercó sus labios a los del espíritu y lo besó cariñosamente poniendolo nervioso, tenerla a ella desnuda, sobre sí y besandolo tan amorosamente lo extitaba... Bueno tampoco ayudaba el hecho de también estarlo y menos el que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo separarse de ella. Hasta que se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse por ello - Jack me prestas tu sudadera? - le pidió con ojos suplicantesbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Por? - estaba perfecta como estaba, para su gusto claro, y razonó que si alguién pasaba por ahí le vería todo y eso no podía ser, él era el único con ese derecho - tomala está por ahí - dijo señalando la raíz de un árbol. Una vez ella la tomó y se la puso buscó su vestido, cuando lo encontró para sorpresa de Jack lo dividió a la altura de la cintura y para acerlo más raro se puso lo que había cortado (de la cintura para abajo) como falda y utilizo uno de los innecesariamente largos brazos como una especie de cinturón - ¿Qué haces?br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Vestirme - le respondió obvia - no pienso andar por ahí desnuda, además tu estas haciendo lo mismo - le señalóbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Toushé - concedió Jack olvidando que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decíabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ni idea de lo que dijiste - rió la ex-princesabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Te di la razón linda - Le explicó ocultando una carcajadabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ah Kyaaa que bueno! - exclamó la peliroja, que lebantó la vista y notó que eran al menos las 4:30 de la tarde - valla cuanto dormimos, y ahora qué hacemos?br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Hay que encontrar a Sandman, estoy seguro que nos ayudará - aseguró el espíritubr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Pero en qué? - preguntó la oji-azúlbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Pues verás, cuando llegué aquí te conté que había sido culpa de Pich el señor de la pesadillas, por lo tanto supongo que se avecinan problemas y muchos, y como guardián que soy no puedo dejar a los niños de lado, así que volvemos a mí época, salvamos a los niños del mundo y busco la forma de volverte inmortal - le contó algo acelerado el peliblancobr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jajaja ya lo tienes todo planeado - br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Llebo pensandolo desde que me contaste que te recomprometieron - confesó Jackbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Qué planeabas, raptarme? - bromeó la ex-princesa, acertando de lleno a los planes de Jackbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Honestamente? Si - se sinceró el espiritubr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- En serio? Waa - no veía la necesidad de que la raptase honestamente habría ido con el sin dudar medio segundo - no habrías necesitado raptarme jajabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ideas locas que se me cruzan por la mente - aclaró Jack. br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /La tomo de la mano y caminaron por el bosque deteniendose de vez en cuando a descansar para hablar un rato de trivialidades no se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde y la peliroja tenía hambre y ¿Cómo no tenerla? Despues de hacer tanto "ejercicio" y caminar todo el santo día era imposible no estar muerta de hambre. La chica buscó un lago, arrollo, río o lo que fuera para pescar algo y luego de encontrar un arrollo se metió en el bajo la mirada expectante y reprovatoria del espí style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Merida el agua está helada para ti sal de ahí te enfermarás! - le recriminóbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ya olvidaste la posión para soportar el frío? - le recordo risueñabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Noo - sí lo olvidé pensó el de los niveos cabellos br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jaja - rio medio enternecida - Sí! Lo logre atrapé uno! - luego de arrojárselo a Jack y de volver a sacar unos cuantos más salió del agua - Bueno ahora solo hay que hacer una fogata y a comer! - luego de hacer quince minutos intentando hacer la bendita fogata, se dispuso a cosinar los pescados para ella y para Jack los cuales puso respectivamente en una brocheta es decir 2 para el 4 para ella, el peliblanco la miro reprovatoriamente pidiendo su tercer pezcado con la mirada br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto "inocentemente"br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Dame - fue una orden, no le estaba pidiendo le estaba ordenando y ella no estaba dispuesta a obedecer y se lo decía con la style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Es mí comida! Yo la pezqué suficiente con que te dí dos pezcados ve pezcate algo! - su comida era de ella y de nadie más!br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Yo no puedo meterme al agua! La congelo tu ya lo sabes!br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Si pero igual no te comparto! - Jack la miro sombríamente, se le acercó viendola penetrantemente, sin la menor delicadeza la tomó las muñecas -ella persistentemente no soltó la brocheta - y nuevamente la acorraló contra un árbol comenzando a besarla bruscamente de manera dominante, conclusión: era realmente deliciosobr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Rindete - le espetó, todo era por eso? Ni en sueños!br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- No ah! - gimió cuando el descaradamente metió una de sus manos bajo la sudadera y acarició uno de lo pechos de Merida - ahhh mí c-comi-dahhh es m-mía! - trató de decir con la voz entrecortada por los gemidos a causa de como el espiritu del invierno le retorcía a su antojo el pezónbr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Hazlo! - continuó y luego una maligna idea cruzó por su mente, quitó su mano del pecho de Merida y la metió por de bajo de su falda, comenzando a acariciar su intimidad jugando con los rizados vellitos que allí había haciendola gemir sonoramente - te rindes? - es que no podía decir otra cosa? Continuó besandola al tiempo que dos de sus dedes entraban y salían de sus ya húmedos pliegues - Te daré lo que quieres si me das lo que quiero - dijo, cómo es que no se le entrecortaba la voz?br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Bien! Ahhhh te d-doy el maldíto pezcado! Ahh pero ahh por fabor - trato de decir pero tenía el juicio nublado por tanta pasión, oh realmente le encantaba cuando el se ponía bruscobr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Qué es lo que quieres? - esos ojos suplicantes con que lo miraba le enloquecían pero quería oirla pedirselo de la forma más obsena que pudierabr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ya penétrame imbezil! - cómo se las arregló para no gemir? Ni ella lo sabía pero en ese momento ya no había un solo pensamiento que habitase su mentebr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /Jack sonrió malignamente, lo había logrado y con un velocidad que rosaba la desesperación lebantó su falda y la penetró brusca y rápidamente, ese hombre/espíritu era un bestia, pero aún así lo amaba, todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo se sentían desfallecer de puro placer. Ya no pudiendo resistirlo la oji azul se corrió a pesar de estar medio agotada, su novio parecía que no le iba a dar tregua durante un buen rato. Pero gracias a las caricias, besos y algunas que otras palabritas del peliblanco logró re-encenderse, no parararon o mejor dicho el espíritu no la dejo parar hasta que se hubiera corrido. Calleron desfallecidos sobre la hierba, se miraron, se sonrieron y Jack tomó el pezcado que le pertenecía ante la incrédula mirada de su acompañantebr style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Me entró curiosidad, lo del pezcado fue una escusa o de verdad tenías hambre? - le preguntó relajada la peliroja que en ese momento descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Mitad y mitad jeje - rió el chico. Más su risa se detuvo al observar un hilo dorado que se ramificaba en el bosque entrando en cada madriguera, cueva, nido y hoyo del bosque, al verlo Merida también enmudeció - acomodate la ropa nos vamos - podría perfectamente haber sido una style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Entonces vamos con Sandman verdad? Solo una pregunta - Jack asintió - De qué sirve y con el guardián de los sueños - Preguntó cierta pelirroja que aún no había entendido/div  
div class="page" style="font: -apple-system-body; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; padding: 35px 60px; position: relative; overflow: hidden; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); max-width: 100%; font-size: 21px; line-height: 31px;"  
div class="page-number" style="font: -apple-system-caption2; font-weight: bold; margin-left: 12px; color: #b2b2b2; position: absolute; right: 10px; top: 10px; -webkit-user-select: none; max-width: 100%;"Página 2 de 3/div  
7 capítulo, esta es mi casa... Y este es Pitch segunda partebr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Sirve ir con el por que no por nada es el guardian de los sueños - respondió Jack, cargándola en su espalda y emprendiendo vuelo, dirigiendose al lugar de donde provenían esas hileras doradas, al acercarse pudieron ver a un hombre pequeño con ropas y cabellos dorados sobre una nube... También dorada, qué sorpresa! A lo lejos un castillo del mismo style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /a039;Jack nos acercó al tipo ese supongo será el tal Sandman. Sobre su cabeza hay una pequeña nube de arena, segundos después una nube dorada como la suya se ha materializado, abro la boca como para decir wow, pero quedo con la boca simplemente abierta, Jack ríe y me coloca sobre ella, sigo muda por la sorpresa de que no me he caído, la nube me lleba a recorrer ese palacio dorado sacado de alguno de los cuentos que mi madre solía contarme, recorro los jardines, llenos de flores que en mi vida había visto, árboles que desprenden arena dorada y se dirigen a las lejanías provablemente a algún pueblo por su grosor, pues si mal no recuerdo las arenas que vi en el palacio eran más gruesas que las del bosque. Me lleba a adentro, está lleno de adornos florales y cosas doradas pero nada de eso parece oro, hay muchas habitaciones y todas la cocina inclusive tienen camas aparentemente cómodas, se nota que es el guardián de los sueños...br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /La nube me saca hacia donde están Jack y el hombresito ese, al verlo tiene sobre su cabeza la imagen de un vestido y un signo de interrogación, Jack me mira sonriente, yo asiento casi por inercia aún sin entender, en eso una luz dorada – cabe decir que compuesta por ese polvo de sueños que milagrosamente no me está durmiendo – me envuelve y me eleva, para cuando desaparece caigo sentada en la nube ante la obvia carcajada contenida de mi novio, a quien miro con ganas de arrojarle lo primero que encuentre, que resulta ser su sudadera, la cual termina sobre su cara, y ahí pienso, ¿Qué no era lo que tenía puesto para taparme? Me horrorizo y miro para abajo, dándome cuenta de que la falda improvisada que traía puesta tampoco está en su lugar Hey un vestido que a pesar de serlo se siente verdaderamente có style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Es un vestido verde agua muy oscuro, strapless, a cuadros, las líneas que los marcan son de un color azúl marino, tiene un pequeño escote atado por un cordón negro bordeado por encajes blancos, se ajusta ligeramente en la cintura a modo de corcé, desde la cadera para abajo se infla ligeramente y me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un par de muñequeras largas hasta antes del codo con encajes blancos en los bordes le hacen juego y son muy suavesitas, abajo tengo unas botas largas de color negro con algo de plataforma, y algo que acabo de notar este vestido por dentro tiene una especie de pantalón corto! Puedo moverme perfectamente con esto me encanta!br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Qué? - luego de toda la ilustración mental que me hice salió alfín la palabra que llebó un buen rato queriendo decir br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Le pedí a Sandman de favor que te diera un cambio de ropa, felicidades ese es tu vestido soñado - aaaahhhh con razón es tan cómodo - para ser una princesa de la edad pre-feudal es muy moderno tu vestido soñado, ni hablar de la atrevido que es - me hablo sugerente Jack olvidando claramente que había otra persona aquí - bueno Sandy - Sandy? Así le apodaba? Jajajaja - nosotros nos vamos, nos habres el portal? - un remolino vertical apareció en su cabezajusto después de que el hombresito asintiera, segundos después este pase había materializado y nos absorbíabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Cuando desperté estaba recostada en algo era un sillón, a mi lado pude ver los muebles y amuletos que le encargué a la bruja, me pregunté si me había quedado dormida en su casa y los últimos día días habían sido simples sueños, pero lo descarté al instante en este lugar la luz era blanquecina, me quejé, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Y Jack? Mi pobre y desordenada cabeza me palpitaba y me dolía como los mil demoños, traté de incorporarme reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, tenía la vista borrosa casi no captaba nada, luego todo se puso negro de style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Desperté esta vez con Jack a mi ladobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Joder ¡Merida! ¡No me des estos sustos! ¡Cuándo alfiín despiertas te caes recóndita de nuevo! - Ahh así que eso paso - br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ahh me duele la cabezaaa - me quejé, el me sonrió y me entrego un vaso de agua y una cosa chiquitita de forma entre circular y cilíndricabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Toma trágatelo con el agua en un rato te sentirás mejor - Jack me entregó ambos objetos y yo seguí sus instrucciónes - ahora bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar! - así que esta era su casa, era muy bonita pero como es que todo era tan blanco es decir el piso no era de madera y era blanco igual. Y había cosas raras - Ahh son las 16:30 de la tarde, parece que cuando fui a tu tiempo por más que allá hallan pasado días aquí solo fueron horas, te deje un rato sola te despertaste durante ese tiempo? - negué con la cabeza - mejor, supongo que tendré que presentarte con los otros guardianes, pero primero tienes que saber algunas cosas de este tiempo, que para ti todo será practicamente nuevo - paso toda la tarde enseñandome sobre este tiempo y aunque aún no tengo la más pálida idea de cómo voy a adaptarme lo intentaré br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Abuahhj *bostezo* Jack tengo un sueño que muero en dónde duermo? - pregunté, quería cerrar los ojos y dormirme si era posible hasta pasado mañanabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- En mi cama - me respondió simple, me sonrejé un poco - no te sonrojes te dejaré dormir, por hoy al menos - dijo lo último en voz baja pero aún así lo oí de cualquier forma se lo agradecía, dos noches en vela y un viaje en el tiempo sin duda cansabanbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Y se puede saber en dónde está? - pregunté tratando de no soñar tan malhumorada como soné en mi cabezabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Tercera puerta en la plata alta - me respindió risueñobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Gracias Jack - le sonreí con todo el cariño, el agradecimiento y el sueño posiblebr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- No hay de que Meri - desde cuando me dice Meri? Va no importa me gusta - te acompaño, no eres la única cansada - me sonrió y me acompañó a su habitación, me recosté en su cama y me tapé, el no tardó un segundo en quedarse dormido, se veía tan tierno, me acerqué a el y me acurruqué en su pecho, me abrazó por la cintura podría decirse que como por inercia, me sobresalté un poco pero sonreí y le planté un casto beso en los labios para entregarme después a los brazos de Morfeobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Al otro día me desperté temprano, traté de desperezarme pero un par de brazos conspiraban junto con un par de piernas para que no me lebantara, Jack me tenía prisionera de su fresco cuerpo, podré parecer una loca pero ese frío me da calor, es que puede haber algo más contradictorio que mi cabeza? Cómo puede algo tan frío ser tan cálido? Será el hechizo? Es posible pero no sé... Estoy segura de haber tenido esta cálida sensación style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jack dejame salir... Muero de hambre hombre! - me quejé ya sabía dónde estaba la cocina y en este momento más que disfrutar de su fría calidez, de la comodidad de su cama o de la agradable sensación de su tranquila respiración contra mi cuello, quería comer todo lo que hubiera en Su maldíta cocina, no como nada desde anteayer! A menos que el te cuente, mi punto es muero de hambre quiero comida carajo!br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Mm no, tú aquí te quedas - se quejó semi-dormidobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Volveré, luego de acabar con todo lo que haya en tu cocina pero volveré! - vale tal vez metí la pata el es tan mezquino como yo cuando de comida se tratabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- No! Déjame disfrutar tu calor un rato más - bien esto... No sé si está dormido o despierto pero voy a terminar por golpearlo quiero comer!br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jackie tengo hambree - vale la voz me ha salido muy em style="max-width: 100%;"convincente/em - te recompensaré luego - dije acercándome a su oreja y mordisqueándola un poco, aclarando mi punto, pareció pensárselo un poco y desenroscó sus piernas de mí pero aún me abrazaba por la cinturabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¿Tanto hambre tienes? - preguntó abriendo sus orbes celestes, sonriendo incrédulobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Soy humana! Y a diferencia de ti yo no comí nada ayer! - suelta Jack quiero ir a comeeeer presiento que me voy a arrepentir de habermele insinuado pero por ahora me vale tengo hambre y voy a empezar a sacar un vocabulario indigno de una princesabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Vale te suelto pero te arrepentirás luego - Jack sonrió con la más pura maldad, me miro y me dijo donde había carne, le dirijí una sonrisa de mil dientes y bajé volando mientras el se quedó en la habitación. Llegué a su hermosa cocina y lo que vi me dejo con estrellitas en los ojos, dentro de ese extraño artefacto había fruta, vegetales, carne (cocida para mi suerte) y al ladito de este había una mesa con pasteles, ¡la vida me sonríe! Luego de acabar con las reservas de fruta de mi adorado peliblanco y de comerme un buen pedazo de lomo, me recosté un rato en el sillón si subía así me desmayó a en la escalera, así que luego de un rato recostada y con las energías re abastecidas subí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y fui acorralada por Jack, espera un momento, ¿¡Fui acorralada por Jack!? br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Te tardaste... Demasiado, te voy a tener que reprender - hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ahh - me mordió, el muy animal me mordió! Carajo no me di cuenta estoy medio desnuda! Ayer me quité el vestido para dormir y me di cuenta de que tenía una extraña ropa interior de este tiempo, con razón tiene la mirada más oscura de lo normal, tan dormida estaba que no me di cuenta- Ummm ah ¡Jack! - ya me arrancó lo que cubría mi pecho, cómo se llamaba? Ah sí sostén, oh Dios qué está haciendo? Tiene la manía de dejarme inmovilizada, ¡me ató las manos con esa cosa!br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / Dios mío, está presionándose demasiado contra mí, oh está duro, me dio muy poco tiempo de descanso, no es justo, pero no puedo negárselo, puede que quede agotada y algo adolorida pero el muy hijo de su madre me hace llegar al cielo, ahora sube de mi cuello a mis labios, ¿Cómo puede alguien besar tan condenadamente bien? Es enserio estoy comenzando a asustarme, el besa bien desde el principio, con cuantas chicas habrá estado para ser tan bueno en todo, no es que no le tenga confianza, pero bueno es que simplemente la idea no me es demasiado agradable...br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Todo pensamiento lógico se esfumó de mi mente cuando me tiro contra la cama y se posisionó sobre mí, recién ahí me di cuenta de que estaba en boxers ¿Así se llamaban verdad? Bueno el punto es que en ese momento comenzó a besar mis senos y de ahí en más mi vista se nubló. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo succionaba con fuerza uno mientras estrujaba con su mano fría el otro, a otra probablemente le molestaría ese tacto helado cuando una está tan caliente a mí me encanta me hace sentir rara, es algo raro, siempre me ha gustado el frí style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Cuando "desperté" estaba atada a la cama de Jack con esa cosa sos... Sostén! Y mi adorado peliblanco tenía la cabeza hundida entre mis piernas, santo cielo me estaba - Ahhhhh ¡Jack! ¿Qué demonios? - oh se siente tan bien, definitivamente ha hecho esto antes, podía sentirlo, estaba por venirme y esa lengua aparentemente experta que tenía seguía el mismo enloquecedor patrón, deslizándose de arriba a abajo y penetrándome, estaba enloqueciendo, inmersa en el mayor de los placeres cuando se detuvo completamente, se alejó un poco de mí, podía ver en su mirada que no quería irse ¿por qué lo hacía? no lo entendía, cuándo fui capás de decir algo que no fuera el nombre de mi amante le reclamé por haber frenado y haberse alejado - ¡Jack Frost! ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor ahh - Dios los espasmos no se detienen necesito correrme ¿qué le pasa? - ¿Por qué? - pero el muy maldito no dijo nada e ignorándome olímpicamente se fue dejando la puerta abierta, dejándome maniatada, sudada y a medio orgásmo, en cuanto me soltara iba a matarlo, al rato escuché el ruido del agua se estaba dando un baño y seguramente bien frío. Creo que me quedé dormida, porque todo se volvió negro y cuando me di cuenta estaba abriendo los ojos me encontré con Jack recostado en la pared, le rogué que me desatará y ni bien tuve mis manos libres lo golpeé con fuerza en el estómago - eso fue por dejarme a la mitad - jeje venganza!br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- No me arrepiento - dijo conteniendo el aire notoriamente adolorido - tu cara valió más que todos los golpes que puedas darme - se burló aún adolorido y lo estaría más si no estuviese muy cansada para style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Luego de eso la mañana transcurrió normal, me enseñó a usar las cosas que había en la cocina por si me daba hambre mientras el se iba a trabajar, ni bien llegué ahí vi lo suficiente para hacer un buen banquete, me alcanzaba para hacer un almuerzo para los dos, así que no preparé puchero con diferentes carnes que encontre aunque por suerte reconocía los cortes, fue fácil saber que un poco de paleta me iría bien, lo preparé con un poco de esa cosa que se llama salsa de tomate, y le agregué unas cuantas verduras para darle sabor, un poco de zapallo, papa, cebolla, y batata, y claro era infaltable ponerle algo de sal. Para cuando terminé Jack estaba llegando y tenía la mesa servida y estaba llebando la olla a la style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Mmm huele bien - me sonrojé, nunca había cocinado para el, en el castillo lo hacía pero más que nada eran cosas simples el resto simplemente observaba a las cocineras, así que creo que aprendí viéndolas espero que me haya quedado bien, le serví un poco y lo probó y lo miré expectante - Hombre de la Luna, por qué tenías que hacerme esperar 317 años, hacerme viajar en el tiempo quién sabe cuántos años atrás para alfín darme algo bueno de entrada! Es enserio no me la podías poner más cerca no? - lo miré no entendiendo ni "j" de lo que estaba diciendo - Merida eres hermosa, eres fuerte, eres inteligente e independiente y ahora me dices que cocinas, qué acaso eres perfecta? - preguntó con un fingido tono de histeria que me hizo reír br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Supongo que te gusto verdad - pregunté algo dudosa, el era muy bromista y probablemente me podía estar metiendo otra tretabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Me encantó y te aseguro que pediré más - yeii soy feliz le gusto, bueno ¡a comer! Que yo también tengo hambrebr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Linda hay algo que quiero decir pero primero terminemos de comer - ¿qué quiere decir? Me va cortar? No, el no haría eso, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, sobre eso no puede ser me tendrá una sorpresa? Mmm qué será ya quiero saber. Comí mi comida más rápido como diciéndole no sé de qué se trate pero quiero saberlo, Jack rió de mi entusiasmo y me sonrojé, me aburrí cuando vi que el muy tonto empezó a comer más lento solo para style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¡Yaaa come de una vez! - chillé ya me había hartado de su estupidez, el volvió a reir y volvió a comer normal, mientras yo me serví de nuevo, tenía para rato y todavía tenía style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /Un vez alfín terminamos de comer y nos quedamos sin puchero, Jack me guió a la puerta, manteniendo constantemente el estúpido misterio, dándome más curiosidad de la que ya tení style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Vamos con Norte, quiero que lo conozcas - me susurró al oído y de paso me mordió auch, a veces es muy brusco pero igual se siente bienbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¿Tienes que aprovechar todas las oportunidades habidas y por haber para morderme? - risa socarrona que me molesta - ¡no es broma! Deja de morderme tanto que me van a quedar las cicatrices jaja - yo también reí, su risa era contagiosabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Si tengo, sabes muy bien como para ignorar la tentación - bueno ¿alguien puede decirme cómo es que me enamoré de semejante canival? Jaja bueno creo que de nuevo a volar ¡Sí! La verdad me gusta mucho, todo se ve muy pequeño desde acá arriba, y los paisajes son preciosos, sin mencionar que estar tan alto da cierta sensación de libertad, luego pensando las cosas como a mitad de camino, según Jack que me avisaba que habíamos recorrido la mitad del trayecto me pregunté ¿quién era Norte?br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jack - lo llamé - ¿Quién es Norte? - pregunté, aunque no sé si me oyó bien el viento me está dando en toda la cara y creo que eso dificulta el hablarbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Es lo más cercano a un padre que tengo - respondió el, no pude ver su gesto pero su tono de voz era cómo decirlo, serio pero aún así feliz - es el guardián de la ilusión, el encargado de la Navidad y de darle regalos a los niños -  
respondió ahora con su tono normal br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Pero por qué dan regalos en Navidad, es que esa no es una época de rezos, familia y festines deliciosos? - pregunté, porque la Navidad que yo conozco es esa br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Los tiempos cambian, ahora la Navidad, si bien sigue habiendo comida deliciosa, reuniones familiares y hay algunos que rezan pero supongo que solo los creyentes, la verdad no sé desde cuándo pero se empezaron a dar regalos en estas fechas - oh entonces alguien que no cree también festeja la Navidad? Que raro, supongo que las cosas cambiaron mucho desde mi época a ahorabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Entonces hay gente que no cree pero igual festeja el nacimiento del niño Jesús? - pregunté la verdad me daba curiosidad br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Sip, han comercializado la fecha haciéndola para todo el mundo - qué raro, supongo que debe ser normal aquí verdad?br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Qué raro - comenté, es que eso es lo que me parecía algo rarobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Supongo. Oye ya estamos llegando, ¡prepárate para el aterrizaje! - dijo y luego entró por un tubo a un lado de la puerta, ya sabía yo que lo iba a hacer de la forma más rara/loca/peligrosa posible, entramos en el tubo y escuché muchos gruñidos, que raro puse cara de confusión y el rió - tranquila son los yetis del taller - uhh que normal monstruos trabajando aquí, ña supongo que para el debe ser normal, comienzo a ver luz al frente y auch a Jack debió de dolerle estrellarse contra ese escritorio y yo caí en una alfombra suave, qué genial! br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jajajaja venganza! Tu cara vale oro amigo! - me reí histéricamente y el al oírme creo que se contagió porque también comenzó a reirbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Linda te ríes como un loca - jaja es cierto parezco locabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Jack, qué haces aquí y con una humana, se puede saber - preguntó alguién con un acento curioso br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Norte, verás tengo mucho que contarte, pero antes te presento a la princesa Merida del antiguo reino de DumBroch - dijo riendo algo nerviosobr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ap ap ap ex-princesa, tú me sacaste de ahí y me niego a volver, especialmente porque no pienso volver a viajar en el tiempo quedé arruinada la última vez! Ni por toda la carne sobre tierrabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? - preguntó ese señor robusto que de alguna forma rara y retorcida me recuerda a mi papá, supongo que será el portebr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Ahh cuéntale tú yo estoy cansada, además yo aún no entiendo como el tal Pitch hizo para mandarte a mí tiempo - Norte me miró interrogante y luego a Jack, que comenzó a contar toda la historia, claro saltándose el hecho de que me ha hecho suya tres vecesbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Parece que tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia, bienvenida! - sii soy bienvenida! Qué bonito, este tipo con acento raro me cae bien - habrá que llamar a los otros guardianes, si Pitch a vuelto entonces los demás tienen que ser alertados - hay más tipos como él? Cool, yo sé que está Sandman, pero quién más? - nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Jack Frost tuviera pareja, lloraría de la emoción - rió sonrojando a Jackbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Norte, porfa no me lo arruines contando mi vida privada o la Navidad va a congelarse - habló amenazante, vale no quiere contarme algo grrr me vengaré, si tuviera a mis hermanitos... Ahhh sería más fácil hacerlo confesarbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- ¿Jack qué me ocultas? - pregunté viendo como el tipo ese agarraba un aparato raro y hablaba, con quién estaría hablando? - dimeeebr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Son cosas que no quieres saber - ya me está dando miedito, mejor no insisto, creo que imagino para dónde va la cosa y realmente no quiero saber - ¿quieres que te de un recorrido por la fábrica? - preguntó con su tono típico juguetónbr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /- Sí! - contesté entusiastabr style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" / br style="max-width: 100%;" /br /div 


	8. Final

Llegaron los demás guardianes mucho antes de lo que Merida hubiera previsto. Había una especie de ninfa? Era como esas que aparecían en los cuentos de los viajeros lejanos de dónde venían? La península itálica? Roma? Arg no lograba acordarse de dónde, era… Grecia! Si, eso era, Grecia.

Parecía una persona, pero estaba completamente recubierta de bonitas plumas verdes, tenía un par de alas las cuales agitaba constantemente por lo que no tocaba el suelo, su piel era algo rosácea, tenía largas pestañas y ojos que no se definían entre violeta o rosa, además de una gran pluma en la cabeza amarilla que resaltaba de las otras.

Luego estaba Sandy, al cual ya conocía, al lado de este había un gran… monstruo peludo con grandes orejas y unas extrañas armas, se parecía a un… ¿Conejo?

\- Ps Jack - lo llamó en voz baja, el se acercó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, ya que había tres guardianes mirándolos, esperando un saludo o una presentación

\- ¿Qué son esos? - preguntó susurrando

\- Son los guardianes, ella es Tooth, el es Canguro - sonrió con maldad - y a Sandy lo conoces - le respondió igualmente susurrando, con la gotita corriendo tras su espalda por las miradas inquisidoras de los guardianes.

Luego y gracias al cielo llegó Norte, para saludar a los guardianes y comenzó la presentación.

\- ¿Norte, por qué hay una humana aquí? - Conejo fue el primero en preguntar con su voz gruñona, a Merida se le atoraron las carcajadas en la garganta

\- ¡Pero mira que blancos tiene los dientes! ¡Son preciosos! - en menos de lo que su padre tardaba en empezar a contar la historia de Mórdu tenía a la ninfa o lo que fuera con las manos en su boca revisando sus dientes. Y claro Jack miraba a ambos avergonzado, con un sutil tono rasáseo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas, Sandy lo miró y la figura de una mano tocando el hombro de alguien se formó sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Cack je pue'de jaber ke diantes está pajando? - dijo Merida aún con la mano de Tooth en su boca

\- Ops, perdona linda, ya sabes el hada de los dientes no pude evitarlo - ¿qué es el hada de los dientes? Vale Jack le había hablado un poco de ella pero no le había entendido exactamente bien, sabía que era una hada que se encargaba de juntar dientes de niños pero qué tenía que ver eso con meter sus manos en su boca?

\- No importa señorita ninfa - era un hada o una ninfa, no estaba 100% segura pero tenía mucho parecido con las ninfas de los cuentos

\- Ninfa? - Tooth quedó desconcertada, ni se diga de los otros guardianes, y ahí fue cuando Jack se adelantó un poco y presentó a su novia.

\- Jeje lo siento Tooth, les presento a la princesa Merida Dumbroch primera, heredera del antiguo y posiblemente extinto reino de DumBroch y mi novia, ni se te ocurra mirarla canguro - Jack la presentó haciendo uso de todo su título con un pomposo acento falso, tan cómico que dos de los guardianes no creyeron una palabra.

\- Frost, di de una vez quién es la chica - gruñó conejo

\- Jack! Ya sabes que dejé de ser una princesa en el momento en que me fui del reino! Además no digas mi título! Odio que me traten como princesa y lo sabes - Merida hizo un mohín

\- Y tu sabes que amo molestarte, y esta es la única forma que tengo de hacerlo - retrucó el peliblanco - bueno chicos, les presento una vez más a la ex-princesa - recalcó el ex en tono burlón - Merida Dumbroch, del siglo XIIIV - fue interrumpido

\- Siglo XIIV - corrigió la pelirroja

\- Bueno eso, como sea, tienen ante ustedes a la princesa más anti cuento de hadas que hallan visto - terminó Jack

\- He dicho que ex-princesa - gruñó Merida

\- Lo que sea - le restó importancia el peliblanco j

\- Osea que tienes como 800 años? Eres un fantasma! - cuestionó el conejo de Pascua

\- Nop, tengo 15, viajé en el tiempo, jeje verán, hace unos días iba en mi día de no-comportarme-como-princesa y mi flecha fue parar en un árbol, oh casualidad el estaba ahí, por que un tal Pich? Pitch? ah como sea lo hizo viajar en el tiempo y fue a parar ahí, nos conocimos, me salvó de que me casaran con un estúpido príncipe engreído y eme aquí - resumió la pelirroja

\- Ahh pero cariño te salteaste nuestra historia de amor - se quejó el peliplata

\- Ñaaaaaa deja de joder Jack- se quejó la ex-princesa golpeándolo en el hombro.

\- Por favor Merida, tarde o temprano deberán enterarse, no?- le dijo sobándose el lugar donde lo golpeo.

\- Jack- dijo con tono amenazante cuando estaba por empezar a hablar, pero justo en ese momento una nube negra cubrió el globo, apareciendo allí Pitch.

\- Valla valla, es icreible que no puedas dejar a tu novia en el pasado por un capricho-

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Que la dejara, para que algún bobo se la quedara? Ni hablar, Merida es mía, y el que le ponga un dedo encima de uno solo de sus rizados cabellos muere congelado - todos, guardianes y pesadillas incluidos retrocedieron tres pasos de Merida.

\- Oh qué ternura! Una lástima que dentro de poco morirás y no podrás congelar a nadie - resonó la voz escalofriante de Pitch, antes de tirar una especie de bola de arena negra de las pesadillas, contrarrestada por Sandman

\- Hay que llevar esto fuera del taller! - Gritó Norte, abriendo una de esas extrañas esferas, llevando automáticamente a todo mundo fuera del taller

Enseguida, Jack abrió "fuego" o mejor dicho hielo con su cayado, atinando en casi cada disparo a una pesadilla, tratando de mantener a Merida tras su espalda en todo momento.

\- Jack! Hazme un arco de hielo! - pidió Merida

\- No, tú te quedas bien lejos de esto, si te pasa algo es mi culpa y créeme que no viviré la eternidad sabiendo que te perdí por mi culpa - la pelirroja protestó pero el peliplata la ignoró, Sandy que estaba cerca, creó con su arena un arco con flechas sobre su cabeza, la ex-princesa asintió repetidas veces y el hombre le dio un arco dorado, con flechas que parecían inagotables.

En segundos se encontraba disparando flechas doradas que acababan con las pesadillas. Acabó con las pesadillas de su zona y fue a ayudar a Jack, casi cuando llegaba a su lado, el se volteó y la miró con una cara de me las pagarás ya sabes donde, qué la asustó y asombró, enserio? Estaban en una pelea y el pensaba en el sexo? Joder, no iba a poder levantarse en semanas, espera! Ella también? Estúpido Frost!

Pitch apuntó a Jack, una esfera negra salió disparada a una terrible velocidad hasta el mientras gritaba - Hasta nunca Frost! - Merida apurada con toda la velocidad de querer salvar a su amado se interpuso en el camino de la bola negra y soltó un grito agónico cuando esta se enterró en su pecho y su corazón dejó de latir

El flequillo de Jack cubrió sus ojos, estaba colérico, le habían quitado lo único bueno que había tenido en 300 años!

\- Pitch, te vas a morir el día de hoy el señor de las pesadillas, se muere, para siempre - Jack emprendió vuelo hacia el y conectó un puño directo a su mandíbula, una patada a sus costillas, otra donde más le duele a un hombre y luego procedió a aporrearlo en la cara, un diente calló al suelo, pero ni Tooth se acercó a recojerlo, dio un puño martillo en su cabeza e hizo aterrizar a un mareado lord de las pesadillas de culo en el piso, voló lentamente hacia él y lo golpeó con su cayado en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas, matándolo y congelándolo a la vez

Dio un grito desgarrador dirigido a nadie en particular y se tiró a llorar sobre quien fue su amada, su no-princesa, su amiga, la única cosa buena en trescientos horribles años de soledad... Merida.

Repitió una y otra vez su nombre, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que despertara, que abriera los ojos y le acariciara la cien, plantó un beso en sus fríos labios y sonrió con amargura, todavía tenían ese sabor. Pidió a los demás guardianes que se fueran, que lo dejaran solo, estos obedecieron. La alzó al estilo nupcial y la cargó al lugar dónde su vida comenzó, un lugar que le hubiera encantado mostrarle cuando aún estaba viva; lágrimas se escarchaban en su rostro mientras que esa horrible sensación de vacío se apoderaba de él. Quería creer que esto no era más que un mal sueño, que despertaría con Merida en brazos y podría besarla una y otra vez hasta que la angustia desapareciera de su alma.

Lloró desconsolado, negándose a creerlo, negándose a creer que la había perdido.

\- Por favor! Te lo ruego, nunca me haz escuchado, todo lo que haz hecho es nombrarme guardián y decirme mi nombre, sálvala, lo merece! ¡La anciana dijo que ella podía ser un espíritu si hacía algo heroíco! Me ha salvado la vida! Por favor tráela de vuelta! Es todo lo que tengo... - ya rompió en llanto una vez más, hundió su cara en el pecho inerte de quien fue una princesa llena de vida.

La luna brilló intensamente, los iluminó a ambos.

Oyó una voz en su cabeza, algo hacía presión en su pecho, que por alguna razón estaba húmedo 'levántate, Merida Dumbroch, espíritu de la libertad, levántate y vive' '¿Quién eres?' 'Soy el hombre en la luna, vive, da a luz a tus hijos y haz que mi hijo deje de llorar ¡Parece marica!' La oji-azul abrió los ojos, acarició la mejilla de su amado y le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Jack pareces marica jaja - el espíritu de la diversión se levantó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba viva! ¡Viva! ¿Por qué no la revivió antes? Tanto le gusta al hombre de la luna verlo sufrir? Ya no importaba, Merida estaba viva

\- Jack, me asfixias - se quejó la peliroja

\- ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te dijo algo? - cuando el despertó no recordaba nada, qué si lo había olvidado?

\- Si te recuerdo, eres mi novio, mi amigo, mi Jack - respondió la chica - y si estoy bien, no sé quién pero alguien me ha dicho, que me levante, que viva, que haga que dejes de llorar como marica y que de a luz - terminó de responder la larga pregunta

\- ¿Estas embarazada? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión, mirando directamente en los ella y ahí vio el cambio, sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes pero seguían teniendo ese brillo acogedor de siempre.

\- Al parecer - se encogió de hombros, para luego ver la mirada pervertida de Jack enfocada en sus senos - qué mira cochino

\- Están más grandes, y tus ojos son verdes - la chica le dirigió una mirada de qué carajo? Pero luego simplemente lo abrazó, cuando murió su último pensamiento había sido cuánto lo iba a extrañar, pero ya no, iban a estar juntos por siempre y a tener una familia

\- Meri, puedes bajarle a la cursilería de tus pensamientos!

\- Jaack! La cagaste! - se quejó la chica

\- Y bueno, alguien tenía que cortar la cursilería, no que eras anti-cursi?

\- Un poco de miel no hace daño a nadie - contestó ella

\- A mí sí, soy alérgico a la miel - carajo este Jack tiene una para todo!

\- Bueno, vamos a casa antes de que me arrepienta - le restó importancia Merida

\- Oh sí me debes mucho por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar

\- Em te dije que te voy a hacer un estofado de carne?

\- Nop, yo quería comer otra cosa - puso su mejor cara de depravado y recibió un buen golpe

\- Me vale, estoy muerta de hambre, a casa!

Fin?


End file.
